


FUCCBOIS: the Musical

by sneakthedawn



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: F/F, M/M, Multi, anthony is aro, fucking GAY, they are singers in this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-05-07 07:31:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 22,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14666309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sneakthedawn/pseuds/sneakthedawn
Summary: All Daithi wanted to do was go to a music school to enrich his musical abilities. He gets more than he bargained for when he enrolls in a trashy music school in America.A story of how a shunned singer, a depressed comedian, a cross-dresser, a seemingly perfect opera singer, a heartbroken metal head, a lost singer, a questionably sane singer, a destroyed pop singer, a violent opera singer, a singer who gets high to forget, a closeted metal head, a shy rapper, a homeless kazoo player, a damaged metal head, and a questionably straight pop singer achieve happiness through confusing chaos and funny hiccups.





	1. Pilot

It was a normal day for Daithi; he sat at his questionably stable computer chair and clicked around on his 2007 "flat screen" computer.

"David!" an excited voice boomed.

That wasn't normal. When he heard his door slam open, he knew something was up. He turned around and was shocked to see his mother beaming.

"You got accepted!"

"What?!" Daithi yelped in surprise. "Hollywood Arts?!"

Daithi saw his mother's face falter, "No."

Daithi blinked, but smiled again, "Manchester Vocal Academy?"

His mother weakly smiled, "No."

Daithi's heart sank a bit, "New York?"

"No," his mother sighed.

Daithi weakly smiled, "The Academy of Vocal Arts? My plan D?"

His mother smiled, "Yep. Your plan D."

Daithi was lowkey disappointed, but he was happy nevertheless. He looked at the bright side of it, which was that he was going to America.

"So I'm going to America?" Daithi asked, needing the reassurance.

"Yeah!" his mother cried, embracing him into a tight hug, laughing.

 

✿✼:*ﾟ:.｡..｡.:*･ﾟﾟ･**･ﾟﾟ･*:.｡..｡.:*ﾟ:*:✼✿

 

Those were the good old days. Now here Daithi was, sitting alone under a lonely tree in the courtyard of the most trashy music school anyone has ever seen. Granted, it was the third day of school, but with the way the system was handling him, he could tell he's going to hate it here.

This was a generally small school, but the majority of the building was the dorms. Oh God, the dorms! The dorm size varied on how many people were living there. With Daithi, he lived with 15 other people. 15 people! With two showers. Two... for fifteen! As you can tell, this was a very cheap school.

Let's not even mention the crippling loneliness Daithi's experiencing. You'd think that in a sea of 300 people that one of them, one of them, would talk to the dashing, tall Irish man. Ridiculous, I know.

 

☹☻☹☻☹☻☹☻

 

Daithi was relieved when the class was dismissed. Like the previous two days, no one paid any attention to him, and his overwhelming feeling of loneliness grew larger and larger by the minute. Daithi thanked the gods that it was the weekend, for Daithi was planning on spending most of it on the internet, having a long conversation with his family. It was to help with the dark, gnawing feeling churning in his stomach.

As he was walking down the long, dull hallway, something bright and bubblegum pink caught Daithi's eye. It was a flyer, swaying in the breeze the passing students gave off. The bright paper was taped to the dull, white walls and Daithi saw the word "Talent" in bold, black letters, branded onto the top of the sheet. That caught Daithi's eye, and he curiously stepped closer to the flyer.

"Starting tonight, there will be performances from various musicians every day of the weekend. From 7 pm to 9 pm on Friday and Saturday

From 6 pm to 8 pm on Sunday

This weekend with star various, talented musicians including serial talent contest winner Carolene Rose."

After reading that, Daithi really wanted to go. His family will still be there after the performances, and he was dying for some entertainment, so why not?

 

｡･:*:･ﾟ★,｡･:*:･ﾟ☆

 

Fifteen minutes in and Daithi already wants to shoot himself. A boy, who had the cracky voice from Hell, was trying to sing an old 70's song. It was not even a good 70's song. The entire performance was a mess, a huge huge mess. A huge huge mess for the singer, Daithi and the nine other people who were there to listen.

After hearing four other people, who were equally shit at singing, Daithi fully considered leaving. He couldn't take having his ears gush blood, but then he saw her. She graciously sauntered onto the stage, her shoulder-length hair swayed behind her.

"Please welcome, Carolene Rose!" announced the underpaid announcer.

"Oh finally! A good singer!" a kid from a couple rows back sighed in relief.

Daithi couldn't take his eyes off of her; Carolene Rose was the most beautiful girl Daithi ever laid his eyes on. If he was a cartoon character, he would have big hearts for eyes, his heart would beat out of his body, and he would start hovering over the ground. She was so gorgeous. Her jet black hair was tied up, but she left two, curled strands cascade by the sides of her face. Her light brown eyes shone brightly from the stage lights; they really complimented with her tan skin. She was absolutely perfect, but then she started to sing. After Carolene let her voice flow from her lips, Daithi's heart grew a million sizes; now she was more than perfect. While hearing her voice Daithi felt like he was being baptized or something. As she continued, he also realized that his heart started to violently beat. Is he having a heart attack? Maybe.

 

*＊✿❀ ❀✿＊*

 

After the performance, Daithi found that he, in fact, did NOT have a heart attack, but he also realized that he was extremely smitten for this girl. If he was promised another performance from her, he'd listen to thousands of horrible singers in a heartbeat. Daithi up and left the auditorium before another person could utter a lyric; he didn't want to forget Carolene's beautiful voice. Daithi decided that he was going to come back tomorrow's performance, so he could hear Heaven's Angel sing and for the small chance to meet this beautiful girl.

As he was walking to his awful dorm, he felt that someone was following him. When he looked behind him, he saw one of his roommates, Lui Calibre, more commonly known by his rap name, Calibre Rose. As stated earlier, Lui was in the Rap Group with a couple other roommates. Daithi thought that Lui looked a bit like someone he has seen before, but he couldn't look at him for too long because one: It's weird and rude. Two: he gets a weird-ass feeling in his gut. And three: Lui may beat the absolute hell out of him. Daithi doesn't want to test it.

Lui looked at Daithi and smiled knowingly. It was almost funny when he remembered his face gushing over Carolene Rose. It also almost made Lui blush. Almost. Lui was not gay... at least he believed he wasn't. Lui always had issues with his sexuality and his gender. That was the reason Carolene exists, to mask Lui's deep confusion. Lui looks at Daithi again and starts to feel a bit bad for him.

He was the person the students decided to shun. Lui has been here for two years, and during those two years, he made a huge observation. The students at this school were just as trashy as the school itself. There's a tradition that the students carry and it is to shun and isolate another student for no reason other than to cause them pain. Students choose who to single out and leave alone, it happens almost naturally. Lui didn't want to seem like an asshole to Daithi, he's actually kind of interested in his personality. It was just that he was pressured to avoid him because the kids who dared try to talk to the target kid would get bullied and teased in a blink of an eye.

Lui and Daithi reached the dorms and they separate, but Lui had to take another glance at him. So handsome...

No! Wait! Lui's not- whatever! Lui shook his head and walked into his room.

 

─── ･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ. ───

 

After a long day of waiting, Daithi ran through the courtyard to the auditorium.Daithi was so excited, so happy, so hopeful, that he didn't even care if anyone was giving him judgemental looks anymore. Hell, he didn't care about being ignored anymore. The only thing on his mind was the playful eyes and the heavenly voice of Carolene Rose. Daithi was hyped to hear the horrible singers, the SoundCloud rappers and the wannabe Skrillex. Honestly, he could sit and listen to Michael Jackson screech "HeHe!" for 87 straight hours, but only if he was promised to hear Carolene.

Daithi entered the auditorium and sat a couple rows away from the stage.

Finally, the underpaid announcer announced that the talent show was about to begin. Daithi excitedly looked up, but his eyes didn't meet Carolene's. Unfortunate I know, but it didn't upset Daithi because the people on the stage were actually good. They were two girls, both singing. One had crazy, short, dark hair and glasses; her name was Raine. The other had shoulder-length, brown floof hair and bright blue eyes to match; her name was Helena. The girls sang while Raine played the bass. Daithi then realized that they were his roommates; his lesbian roommates. They were the gayest girls on campus, everyone looked at them like the school's Ellen and Portia. Did they care? No, and that's why Daithi liked them.

After listening to a few more people, it was finally Carolene's turn. Carolene minced towards the center of the stage with her hair down this time, with a white ribbon tied around her head. It matched with the poofy, black dress that reached to her glorious knees, which were covered by white leggings. She looked like a goddess.

The girl's high notes that mixed with her soft voice soothed Daithi and he felt blessed. For a second, Daithi believed she gazed right at him. Sure, there were 12 other people in the room, but the way Carolene smiled made Daithi think it was all for him. The way she moved, the way she sang, it was all so elegant. The song, oh god the song! It could be placed in the category of Marina and the Diamonds, Madonna, and maybe even Lady Gaga, except it was 1000 times better (well, according to Daithi).

"I have to get to her. Talk to her at least," Daithi quietly mumbled to himself, making sure that the couple a few rows back didn't hear him.

Daithi helplessly watched Carolene walk away from the spotlight. Daithi nervously sighed when the announcer claimed that the show was over.

"You can do this," he mumbled to himself. "The worst she could do is ignore you like everyone else does."

Daithi watched as the 12 other people in the audience rose from their seats and walked to the exit. After the last person walked out the door, he rose from his seat. He slumped toward the backstage doors; they were located just beside the stage so they were not hard to find. As he was coaching himself to open the damn thing, Raine and Helena opened it almost bumping into the tall guy.

"Oh! Sorry, Daithi!" Helena squeaked.

"Yeah, sorry Dahhh... Deh... Day..?" Raine awkwardly sputtered.

Daithi giggled, "Just call me David."

"Okay."

"Do you guys know where Carolene is?" Daithi asked, a bit embarrassed.

"Oh!" Helena said, quickly glancing at Raine and then Daithi. "I saw her go into Room 4!"

"Thanks," Daithi smiled, grabbing the thick, black door. "Bye girls!"

The girls, with their hands intertwined, stumbled away.

"Bye David! I hope you get that puss-!"

"RAINE!"

Daithi heard a slap.

"Ow! My clavicle!"

Daithi snorted. He knew that those two would be a handful. He opened the door being met with a bright white enigma of a hallway with numbered doors scattered throughout it. When Door 4 caught his eye, his nervousness spiked to the max. His palms were sweaty, knees weak, arms were heavy, mom's spaghetti. Daithi walked up to the door, almost shaking. He saw that there was a sticker on the door with Carolene's name on it. He heard a muffled voice behind the white door and he almost considered running off, but he decided against it. It's far too late now. He gulped, clinched his eyes shut, and deeply exhaled. He raised his fist to knock on the door but before he could touch the damn thing, it opened.

"Yeah okay, man," a semi-deep voice smiled.

When he saw who it was, Daithi's jaw fell, his cheeks grew red and his eyes widened. Lui was talking on the phone while aggressively wiping his face to remove the makeup. Lui laughed and nonchalantly chatted into the phone, but then he saw Daithi. Lui froze, staring wide-eyed at the shocked boy in front of him.

"I... gotta go," Lui slowly said, hanging up soon after.

Lui put his phone away and he tried his best to intimidate stare down the tall man before him, "If you tell anyone, I will kill you."

Daithi snapped out of his almost heartbroken trance and smirked, " I probably won't say a word."

Lui lowkey panicked, he never wanted his little secret leak to anyone, so having one person know is almost too much for him to bear.

"Oh no! You're not going to tell anyone and that's that!"

Daithi was liking this. He was heartbroken that Carolene doesn't really exist, so he thought of it as payback. "I dunno man, I have no reason to keep quiet."

Lui crossed his arms, keeping his "intimidating" glare on Daithi. Daithi however, was not intimidated because half of Lui's face was still caked in bright, stage makeup.

"Okay, what do you want?!" Lui questioned.

Daithi stopped and thought about it, there wasn't really anything he particularly wanted from Lui.

"I don't know.."

"Dude!" Lui whined, facepalming.

In sheer panic, Lui decided to offer the first thing that popped into his mind.

"I will be your hype man if you keep your mouth shut!"

"PFFT!" Daithi started to laugh at how sudden and random Lui's offer was. "Hypeman?"

"Yeah! Hype man!" Lui reassured, rolling his eyes.

"Daithi smirked, "Okay, I won't tell anyone that you're Carolene if you become my..." Daithi laughed again. "...my hype man."

"If you tell anyone, you will die. Goodbye!" Lui instantly replied, sliding around Daithi and started walking away.

Daithi could see that Lui still had a bit of Carolene in him because of the way he was acting, and not to mention the way he walked.

"You're still my hype man, right?" Daithi yelled, needing the reassurance.

"Yes! Dude! I'm your hype man!" Lui yelled back, opening the creaking backstage doors.

Daithi smiled; he may not have the girl of his dreams, but he still achieved someone he could talk to.

 

*＊✿❀ ❀✿＊*

 

Under the lonely tree, Daithi sat there with Lui by his side. They were watching the principle of the school, Mr. McKuntfuk, give a little speech about his school to a crappy 20 dollar camera.

"Most of my students are very gay," said McKuntfuk.

"Wow," Daithi snorted.

"He has to pander to the modern crowd somehow. Being a Simon Cowell impersonator doesn't sell as much anymore," Lui replied.

Daithi chuckled, "Simon Cowell impersonator?"

"Yeah," Lui giggled. "If he likes you enough, he'd insult anyone you want. It's pretty dumb."

"Only around two of my students appear to be straight, but I barely see the girl and the boy wears a panda hat and curses everything," McKuntfuk rambled.

Immediately, Lui's face turns bright red and Daithi starts to laugh; they know the "girl" he was referring to. Lui smacks a hand over Daithi's mouth.

"Will you shut your loud-ass up?" he hissed.

Daithi continued to laugh but it's muffled because he has Lui's soft, warm had on his mouth.

"Daithi!"

Daihi instantly stopped and immediately turned bright pink; he was then really glad that Lui's hand covered his blush. That was the first time Lui said his name and this really affected Daithi. Why? Daithi himself had no idea, but fuck man, he could get used to it.

"What are you screaming about?" a girly voice yelled.

Daithi knew who it was. The two turned their head to the side and found Daithi's favorite lesbians, Helena and Raine.

"Nothing! Daithi's being the usual idiot he is!" Lui yelped.

Daithi, who's now recovered from his blush, gently lowered Lui's hand, "Hey! I'm not an idiot! I just found it funny!"

"Found what fun-?"

"Nothing! It's NOTHING!" Lui nervously panicked.

Daithi began laughing again as Lui regained the bright red blush. The two girls looked at each other, smirked and started walking away, mumbling about how they "shipped it". Lui heard them and turned even redder.

"The fuck? Don't ship us," Lui mumbled.

Daithi got a blush of his own when he heard that, "Ya, That's fucked up."

Lui crossed his arms, still bright-ass red and Daithi sat there awkwardly, his face all pink.

"Now it's awkward."

"Thanks, Daithi. Thanks for confirming how awkward it is!" Lui huffed, smiling a bit at his own sarcasm.

Daithi giggled, "Don't put this all on me, Carolene!"

Lui grabs Daithi's sleeve and tugs it, "Shut the fuck up! What if someone heard you?!!"

Daithi rolled his eyes, "Come on, Lui. Nobody cares enough about me to eavesdrop on me."

Ouch.

Suddenly feeling a bit bad, Lui lets go of Daithi's sleeve. He had to leave, he needed to be anywhere but where he was then. Lui couldn't stand feeling bad for someone, it usually ends badly for him. In past experiences, when Lui feels bad for someone, he tries to help them. Sometimes he was too nice, the "victims" would use Lui because of how nice was being to them. It wasn't that Lui thought Daithi was the type of person to do that, it's just trust issues.

"I gotta go... hang out with Lucas," Lui mumbled.

Daithi's heart dropped, but he smiled at him anyway, "Okay, go get some of that dank kush, bro!"

Lui physically cringed, "You didn't just... Why?"

Daithi laughed, "Sorry! I couldn't help it."

Lui shook his head, giggling a bit, "Well, Lucas is not like that. Now his best friend, John on the other hand..."

Daithi fake snorted, "I've never really talked to them so I wouldn't know."

Lui smiled and stood up, "Daithi, for real though, please don't tell anyone. You know, about Carolene."

Daithi genuinely smiled, "Don't worry, Rose. Your secret's safe with me."

Lui smiled at that and hesitantly walked away, leaving Daithi alone. High-key hurt, Daithi watched him walk away. He knew he couldn't control him. Daithi knew that Lui couldn't spend every single second of the day with him, but it still hurt. To help cope, Daithi started to hum to himself.

As he was walking away, Lui bit the inside of his cheek, trying to get his mind off of Daithi. God, why was Lui being so complicated?

"Hey man!" Lucas yelled, grabbing Lui's attention.

Lui put on a smile, "Hey Opera-Boi."

 

Lui spent the rest of the day with Lucas and the other important Opera boys, Evan and Brian, but he still that giant, Irish dumbass out of his mind. Sitting in a booth at a local Wendy's, Lui was doing just that. Daithi haunted his consciousness.

"This year's going to suck ass," Lui grumbled, sipping the Pepsi he ordered.

"Cheers to that!" Brian yelled from across the table, clashing his styrofoam cup into Lui's.

Lui was still slurping the soda through his straw, so when Brian bumped his cup into his, the straw lodged down his throat. Lui jerked back and started coughing and laughing at the same time. The other guys started to laugh awful loudly.

"Oh shit!" Brian giggled. "Are you okay?"

Lui calmed down and started to breathe heavily, "Thanks for deepthroating me with a straw, Brian."

"No problem," Brian laughed. "Think of it as practice for the future."

"Oh," Evan chirped.

The table erupted with laughter once again.

"To another sucky year!" Lucas smiled, raising his styrofoam cup.

The others, (still giggling), raised their cups with him.

"In the world's suckiest music school!" Even concluded.

They brought their cups together while cheering.

Through all of that fun and confusion and chaos, the only thing Lui could fully focus on was Daithi, dancing around his mind.


	2. How To Introduce 13 More Characters

This school ran in a... different way. The classes are based on the genre the students wanted to participate in, and since this school has less than 300 people in it there were not that many genres. You had a choice between Opera, Pop, Metal, Acoustic, Country (which only had four people in it), and Vaporwave (as an attempt to relate to the modern demographic). Most students choose to have one two-hour class, but there were a few that chose to study another genre. Brian, for example, is an Opera boy and part of the Vaporwave crew. What does this mean for Brian? This means he had to get up early for his Opera class and chill out for a few hours until it's time for his second class.

Speaking of Brian, he was currently running through campus, barely awake, trying to make it to his Opera class on time. He had his navy blue blazer in his arm, his red tie undone, a couple buttons on his white, dress shirt undone, his hair windblown, a cup of coffee in his free hand. This was how it usually goes. He ran through the auditorium doors, using his foot to push open the doors, and he instantly started panting with relief. Not even ten seconds later, the school bell ring.

"Almost late again," one of his classmates teased.

Brian took a long sip of his coffee and flipped him off.

"Brian, what's up?"

Brian saw his friends, Evan and Lucas walking up to him, and he couldn't help giving them a smile, "The usual."

"Getting high with the Vapor Crowd?" Evan smirked.

"Yeah, what else is new?" Brian replied, placing his coffee in one of the cup holders of the seats.

"I finally figured out my rapper name," Lucas exclaimed.

"Oh? What is it?" Brian asked, putting on his blazer.

"Smitty, with two 'i's and a seven to replace the 't'. Pretty cool, right?" Lucas smiled proudly.

Brian snorted and Evan returned Lucas's smile.

"It's different," Evan smiled, crossing his arms.

"Yeah, really different," Brian continued chuckling, lazily tying his tie.

"Whatever I like it," Lucas shrugged, taking off his tie.

Brian ran his fingers through his sandy, brown hair as he watched Lucas tie his tie around his head. Evan rolled his eyes, "You're lucky Miss Fletcher has a good sense of humor."

"That's why she's my favorite teacher, she can take a joke. Mr. Paul, on the other hand, is too sensitive," Lucas complained.

"Mr. Paul can't rap good. He thinks he can but that's because he's too deluded to see how bad he really is," Evan added, rolling his eyes at the mere thought of the horrible rap teacher.

"You guys don't understand, you don't have to spend two hours a day with him and his equally stupid older brother," Lucas cried.

"Sucks to be you," a female voice teased.

The boys turned to the voice.

"Oh hey, Raine," Evan smiled, his brown eyes sparkling.

"Hi, Evan! Hi, Brian! Hi, Sm-eye-eye-seven-why!" Raine joked.

Lucas-or Smii7y- rolled his eyes, but smiled at her, "How long have you been listening?"

"Long enough, Smit," Raine smiled. "Here's your beanie back!"

Raine handed him a blue, yellow, red, and black beanie in the style of a propeller hat. Smii7y smiled at her and placed it on his seat, "Thanks, I was worried I would never get it back!"

"I'm not that much of a bitch. Oh, and are you still coming over so me and the wife can dye your hair?"

"Of course," Smii7y ruffled his dark hair. "Tomorrow."

"A'ight!"

The sudden sound of heels hitting the stage floor silenced the chattering students. Then she appears, Miss Fletcher; a young teacher with short, blonde hair that was extremely curly. She rocked a safe, black dress with matching, black glasses. When she stopped walking, the students took a seat, Brian taking the seat where his coffee cup was. He took another long sip of his coffee, trying to gain the energy to survive the two hours of class.

"Good morning!" Fletcher smiled, her charming British accent capturing everyone's attention.

"Good morning..." a dull chorus of tired and bored voices reply.

Fletcher rolled her eyes but continued to speak as if they were wide awake.

"Are you guys ready to present?"

Groans filled the air and Brian took a sudden, sharp intake of breath as he was drinking his coffee, which caused him to start choking. Unenthusiastic groans were filling the air as Brian started to loudly cough. It did not take long for him to recover, and when he did he sunk into his seat. How?! How could I forget my project?! Brian scolded himself, his face was burning up. The project was to write and perform a song. It was required to turn in the lyrics, which Brian forgot to bring.

"Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck," Brian whispered to himself over and over.

"Volunteers?" Fletcher called out, clearly a bit excited about the performances.

Seven out of thirty hands shot up and Fletcher picks one of them. It ended up being a song about pizza. An opera song... about pizza. The next ones sang about trees, babies, nature, basketball, God, animals, Satan, lilies, and even acorns.

Finally, it was Smii7y's turn, as the boy stood up, everyone sighed.

"He's going to do it again."

"He always does this."

"God, get prepared for another dumbass song."

Smii7y smiled as he made it to the center of the stage. Smii7y cleared his throat, looked at his paper and he started to sing:

"Oh, I know a boy.

Yes a boy

Who has the butt

Of a goddess.

Ooh! This boy's butt

Makes me wanna nut

And most times I do.

This boy

Is named

Kryoz or John.

Kryoz

Has the best ass

Out of everyone.

Everyone!

Ooooh!!"

The entire class erupted into loud bouts of laughter, including Brian. Fletcher giggled but quickly regained her teacher glare. She walked up to him and snatched the lyrics out of his hands.

"I thought you said you were done with that!"

"I never said I would stop singing about John's ass-"

"No," Fletcher then grabbed a piece of his red tie that was still around his head. "This, Lucas!"

"Oh, come on, Miss Fletch! I won't wear it like this during performances. What do you think I am? A sociopath?"

Miss Fletcher rolled her eyes and gently pushed Smii7y towards the stairs.

"Who's next?"

Brian sank into his seat more as he noticed Smii7y eyeing him as he was walking back to his seat. Smii7y smirked at Brian's obvious uncomfortableness.

"Don't you dare," Brian harshly whispered, but it as too late.

"Hey, Miss Fletch! Brian would love to go!" Smii7y exclaimed.

Brian's knees were practically touching the ground at this point.

"Brian!" Fletcher smiled. "Come on up!"

Brian looked at Smii7y with pure rage in his eyes, but Smii7y only smiled back.

"Get 'em Terrorizer!" Smii7y cheered as Brian got to his feet.

"Fuck off," Brian harshly replied, slumping towards the stage.

Once Brian made it up the stage stairs, Fletcher smiled at him, "The stage is yours."

Brian angrily marched until he was center stage, thinking of how he was going to pull this off. He has nothing of his project implanted in his mind so he had to wing it. He remembered his favorite opera song, "Time To Say Goodbye", and that was all he needed to remember.

He sighed, sent one last death glare to Smii7y, and began to sing in the rhythm to the chorus of the song, "Time To Say Goodbye".

"Smii7y's... gonna pay.

He needs... To get his face...

Punched in for making me... sing...

When he knew I wasn't

Ready to... sing my song...

He's smiling now...

What a prick...

He should get prepared when I'm done...

'Cause I will punch his face.."

After Brian finished, giggles were heard from the crowd.

"That fucking sucked, Brian!"

"Shut the fuck up, Carl! You made a song about a starfish fucking a whale, piece of shit!" Brian snapped back.

Carl was Brian's worst enemy, who looked like Draco Malfoy except he was 200 pounds heavier and greasier. Carl stood up.

"At least mine was original, gay whore!" Carl shouted.

"At least I'd get more action than your fucking Big-Bird-Looking ass!" Brian yelled.

Brian felt his arm being tugged and he knew it was Miss Fletcher. Brian complied and let her pull him. Murmurs started filling the auditorium as Brian and his teacher briskly behind the royal purple curtain. Once they were well hidden, she turned to him with a stern look on her face. Uh oh, another lecture.

"Brian, this year barely started and this is your fifth altercation this week! I know you're an angry person, I remember last year, but you need to control your temper."

She started to go on and on about how Brian needed to change, how she does not want a repeat of last year and how being this violent would affect his future and blah blah BLAH! Brian stared at the wall blankly as she was lecturing.

"Brian!"

Brian shook his head once and blinked hard before looking at the annoyed eyes of Miss Fletcher.

"Were you turning me out?"

Brian looked away from the disappointed teacher, "No..."

Fletcher sighed, "Brian, I'm giving you a B for effort, but this can not continue to happen. Do you understand?"

Brian nodded and Fletcher let him leave the curtain.

 

»»————- ☠☹☠ ————-««

 

"How many times have you been called a gay whore?" Smii7y laughed as they were walking to their dorms.

"Not a lot, but hey is he wrong?" Brian joked, putting his hands in his pockets.

"Is he?" Evan pushed, smirking.

Brian paused, looked at Evan and said, "Perhaps."

Smii7y rolled his eyes and marched past the two, "Dead meme."

"Listen here, you dumbass. Not everything is about fucking memes, you fucking dipshit!" Brian yelled.

Smii7y turned around, laughing as he walked backward, "To you, they're not, but for me, an intellectual, they are."

That put a quizzical look on Evan's face, "Isn't that a dead meme too?"

Smii7y stopped and opened his mouth, but he couldn't say anything. Evan and Brian laughed as they walked past him.

"Ha ha! Looks like our 'intellectual' is dumb-founded," Brian teased.

Smii7y turned back around and chased after them, "Shut the fuck up, gay whore!"

 

(⋆._.)⊃▁⛥⌒*ﾟ.❉・゜・。. 。・゜・❉.ﾟ*⌒⛥▁⊂(ಠ_ಠ∩)

 

Smii7y sighed and wiped his eyes before walking into the red doorway. Once again he was exposed to ugly, gray walls, shitty rap posters, uncomfortable black chairs and an idiotic teacher with endless fangirls. The only good thing about this shit class was Ohm and Lui; his friends. Smii7y slumped in his seat that was next to Ohm, who was in his usual get up. A grey hoodie with bunny ears attached to the hood. He always had his hood pulled up, and to add to his secrecy, he had a dark grey blindfold tied around his eyes. It always complexes Smii7y as he always wonders how he could possibly see and function with the thing covering his eyes. Ohm looked at him with a small smile on his face.

"Hey, Lucas," Ohm greeted.

"Hey, Ohm, I wanna die," Smii7y replied.

"Same here," Ohm sighed.

"Oh, and by the way," Smii7y smiled. "I found my rap name."

Ohm's mouth twitched into a soft smile, and if he didn't have his grey blindfold, Smii7y could bet his eyes would've lit up.

"Oh really?"

"Yeah buddy, Smii7y. S-M-I-I-7-Y," Smii7y proudly smiled.

Ohm's smile grew a bit, "Nice! I like it, it suits you."

"Thank you, Ohmie."

"Hey boys, the man's here," announced Lui when he walked towards the boys and sat down beside Smii7y.

Smii7y started looking around the room, "Really? I don't see him anywhere."

Ohm started laughing as Lui punched Smii7y's arm, "You cunt."

Smii7y smiled, "I'm sorry, but I only speak truth."

Lui scoffed, "Yeah, and I fucked a unicorn."

Just then, the rap teacher jumped into the room, "What's up, Paulers?!"

A few girls in the room swooned, but Smii7y sank in his seat and groaned, "He's here early."

"Today, we're going to learn about the art of Diss Tracks!" Mr. Paul yodeled.

"Dear, God, why?" Lui whimpered, putting his face in his hands.

"Now does anyone know what a Diss Track is?"

All of the desperate girls raised their hands while everyone else wanted to kill themselves. Mr. Paul pointed at a girl, who looked around 13.

"It's when you roast someone but it's lit! It's when you make a rap dabbing on them haters!" she yelled, dabbing.

Lui groaned in his hands, Ohm physically cringed, and Smii7y almost curled up into a ball, wincing.

"Correct!" Mr. Paul yelled.

He proceeded to dab, which caused his swooning fangirls and a few fanboys to dab as well. After that mess, Mr. Paul turned on a diss track he made about this man named Ethan Klein. It was mediocre, to say the least. When the horrible song ended, the desperate fangirls cheered and dabbed. The rest of the class looked at one another in deep, pure sorrow.

"Now, your assignment for today is to pick a partner and write a diss track about them!" Mr. Paul squealed. "Only one partner. None of that team stuff. Go, bros!"

Smii7y and Lui's eyes grew and Ohm's frown deepened when they realized that they all can't be together.

"Oh shit," Lui mumbled.

"What do we do?" Smii7y asked, looking at Lui and then Ohm.

"Rock, paper, scissors?" Ohm suggested.

"Okay," Lui shrugged.

Ohm got his hands ready while Lui got out of the seat and got in a position that only reminded Smii7y of Waluigi.

"Rock, paper, scissors!"

Ohm got paper.

Lui got rock.

"Fuck!" Lui cried, looking at Smii7y.

Smii7y cracked his knuckles, "Oh yeah, get ready to lose and socialize, Lui!"

"Fuck you," Lui grumbled, getting into his Waluigi position again.

"Rock, paper, scissors!"

Lui got scissors.

Smii7y got paper.

"God dammit!" Smii7y sighed in defeat.

"Suck it!" Lui teased.

Ohm started laughing as Smii7y got up from his seat, "I hope you faggots have fun with each other."

Smii7y started marching away, showing how annoyed he was that he lost. Ohm stopped laughing for a split second to shout out, "Oh, we will!"

Smii7y had no idea where to go, he just stood there, trying his best not to look like an idiot. Everyone he saw had a partner. Suddenly, a gaping fear struck him; he may have to work with Mr. Paul. Smii7y would rather eat the rotten birth canal of Lindsay Lohan than to work with-

"Hey, uh... what's your name again..?"

Smii7y winced when he heard the rotten voice. Smii7y turned to Mr. Paul, "Lucas."

"Right! Yeah! Do you have a partner?" Mr. Paul asked in an almost mocking tone.

"No I don't, but-"

"PAULERS!!" Mr. Paul screeched, with his annoying, over-enthusiastic voice.

Everyone looked at him, and Smii7y being the only other person standing immediately felt awkward.

"Is there anyone else that does not have a partner?!"

Nobody said a thing and Smii7y felt like sinking into the ground. He saw his friends smirking and laughing at how awkward this whole thing was for Smii7y.

"No one? Okay! Looks like I'm your partner, Lewis!" Mr. Paul heroically smiled.

"Lucas," he corrected.

"Whatever dude. You're about to get roasted by the most LIT person in this school!" Mr. Paul taunted and then dabbed.

Smii7y rolled his eyes and sighed, "Okay, man. Whatever you say."

█ ☢ █▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓█ ☢ █

After a long, antagonizing hour, Mr. Paul yelled, "OKAY, PAULERS!!"

Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at Mr. Paul.

"It's time to perform your diss tracks! DAB!" he dabbed, again.

"Oh! We'll go first!" a red-headed fangirl cried, raising her hand.

The other girl's eyes grew, but she said nothing.

"Okay! Come on up!" he yelled, obnoxiously.

Smii7y watched as the girls performed their diss tracks and honestly never wanted to die more. It was stupid wrapped up in pathetic. It was the most basic insults ever. Examples of such horrible lyrics included: "Your hair is dumb." "You're fat." "You can't rap good."

The next couple's diss track was filled with Yo Mama Jokes. Dumb and overused Yo Mama jokes at that, but of course, Mr. Paul thought it was "fire".

After a few unenthusiastic ones, boring ones, and one that was actually not-so-bad, it was Lui and Ohm's turn. Lui confidently waltzed up to the front of the classroom with Ohm shyly following behind. Smii7y paid close attention to them so that he could tease the traitors about it later. Once they were situated, Lui cracked his knuckles, cleared his throat and began.

"Mr. Mysterious

Wannabe Delirious

Hiding your face

Making sure nobody sees through

What little confidence you have, dude!

Acting all so innocent

While you dream about some dick!"

"OH!" a bunch of students screamed. Mr. Paul's jaw dropped and Smii7y started laughing.

"Face it, Ohm!

You're nothing but a copycat!

Piss off, Rabbit

Good music's for the real Rap'rs!"

Everyone (but the prude girls) applauded and Smii7y even whistled. Smii7y smirked at the other boy, who was probably thankful that blindfolds were his thing. Ohm nervously waited until the clapping stopped and cleared his throat.

"Immature.

Look at this boy right there.

Hair's up in a cute pony

He can sound like a girl

Go on lil' squeaker, give us a twirl.

You're calling ME gay?

Do you hear what you're saying?

You gawk at every guy

No wonder you're not taken!

You sit and cry and act like a child

Maybe no one wants to date you 'cos they'd feel like a pedophile!"

Smii7y's jaw dropped as the rest of the class started shouting in surprise. Smii7y started to laugh, "Yes! Ohm wrecked him up!"

Lui started laughing and vigorously took Ohm's hand and shook it.

༺═───────☭───────═༻

"PAULERS!"

Everyone averted their attention to the front of the class, looking the young teacher with a yellow mop of hair.

"There's one group left! Me versus Rufus!"

"Lucas..." Smii7y grumbled, slugging towards the teacher. Smii7y looked in the sea of students and saw Lui and Ohm giving him sympathetic looks while giggling.

"Fucking cunts," Smii7y whispered to himself.

"What was that?" Mr. Paul loudly asked, spooking Smii7y a bit.

"I-I said I'm ready," Smii7y lied.

"OKAY!! I'M GOING FIRST!"

The fangirls started to cheer for him, a few of them were practically drooling at the sight of him.

"Are you ready to be ROASTED?!" dabbed Mr. Paul.

His fangirls cheered and joined him in his dab and Smii7y felt disgusted being in front of this mess. After blinking a few times -he made sure that this was, in fact, real-life- Smii7y replied with, "You must be talking about yourself, man."

After that miniscule taunt, gasps were heard amongst the fangirls and Mr. Paul slowly got out of his dab with widened eyes.

"Oh, you're going down," threatened the teacher.

"Come at me, brother!" Smii7y joked, crossing his arms in sheer amusement.

Mr. Paul readied himself, took out the lyrics and began his horrible rap.

"Lewis tries to be cool

In this small school

But the coolest one is me

He's so jealous of me

Look how small and dumb he is

His hair's messed up, guess I win

Listen, boy, you think you can diss the man?

L-O-L who're you kidding?

I'm more LIT than you, my man

So go over there with your sad 3-D glasses

And cry about how your horrible rapping's failing your classes!"

Every fangirl squealed, dabbed and yelled scattered insults a Smii7y. Smii7y rolled his eyes and hoped he would have a seizure or something so that he could leave this hell sooner. Mr. Paul put his hand up so that the girls can stop cheering. "Are you ready to lose, Lufas?"

Smii7y smirked and shook his head, "The loser of this is you. I'll prove it."

He cleared his throat, looked at his friends and then looked at the teacher.

"Jake Paul, listen.

I know you must be missin'

A few brain cells but try to pay attention

Look at yourself, you're acting like an animal

Maybe lion, maybe banshee, you know, that's just not normal.

Look, man, I really hate to burst your bubble,

But your rapping skills are incompatible

You may think that's a good thing but here's the bad news

It's not, but you'd still do it for the views

Try to act like a nice guy

So that your blind dykes

Would keep supporting you and your older brother's fat lies

If it meant you could be famous

You'd kill a fan in a basement

'Cause guess what. You have no morals to think with

Try to come at me with all those petty insults

But you're an open wound so you'd just be adding more salt

Cry about some useless shit in the corner

So that a real rap teacher could take over!"

Mr. Paul and his fangirls were speechless; they looked as if someone stomped a puppy right in front of them. The majority of the students praised Smii7y; Lui and Ohm applauded hardcore for their beautiful friend. Smii7y gained a small grin on his face from all this praise; for once, he was feeling pretty proud of himself. Suddenly, Mr. Paul got his senses back and stormed out of the classroom, into his office; slamming the door behind him. It was quiet for a few seconds before a young girl glared at Smii7y, "Look what you done, asshole!"

Smii7y rolled his eyes and sighed, and walked back to his seat after many girls started to yell insults at him.

Luckily for Smii7y, not all of the girls in the room were mad at him. Instead, this particular girl was very angry at his friend, more specifically, Lui.

 

─────────ೋღ [☹] ღೋ─────────

 

"You know, Smii7y, that diss track was pretty good!" Ohm complimented, walking through the courtyard.

"Thanks, it took a lot of rage to write it. I still don't forgive you fucks!" Smii7y hissed.

"You lost fair and square, milk boy!" Lui replied, playfully punching Smii7y's arm.

"Hey! Calibre!"

The three instantly stop in panic, for they just heard the voice of the leader of the metal group. The strongest and most violent person that was not their friend. The three slowly turned around, only to be met with the threatening eyes of four members of the Metal group. Ohm shrunk behind Smii7y and pulled his grey bunny ears over his face. Lui crossed his arms and smiled as if he was challenging the group. Smii7y eyed the group one by one. There was Luke, or often called Cartoonz. He was the obvious leader of this group and the most threatening. He crossed his arms obviously flexing how strong he was so that the boys would feel more threatened. On his left stood Tyler, or Wildcat who smirked as he was watching the scared bunny attempt to hide from them. He was the second most violent person in the school, (the first being Brian). Standing on the right side of Luke was Delirious, nobody in the school knew his real name besides Luke, for Delirious was the most secretive person in this school. His name, where he's from, hell, even his FACE his hidden by a Friday the 13th looking mask. Next to Delirious was a girl that was almost as skinny as a skeleton, Eugenia Cooney, a girl that was also in rap class with the targeted boys.

"Hey, Cartoonz. Wow, been awhile has it?" Lui smiled, trying not to look or sound scared (which he was).

Luke returned his smile, but it looked much more manlier and sinister, "Indeed it has. It was around... 5 weeks ago, wasn't it?"

"When you almost broke my face? Yeah. I'd say that," Lui nervously laughed. "So what brings you here?"

"You've been talking shit about me! That's what!" Delirious snapped, making all three boys shrink.

"What-? I was not- Who told you-?" Lui stuttered, completely confused.

"Don't pretend you didn't! I heard EVERYTHING!" Eugenia spat, evilly grinning.

Lui paused, but then deeply sighed. He straightened up. "Oh okay. I see... I get it. Your messenger here is trying to cause some drama. Just listen," Lui began. "I was using him as a reference. It was for our fucking diss track lesson."

"Oh? So what did you do with this 'reference'?" Luke antagonized before looking at an angry Delirious.

"I called my friend a Delirious wannabe," Lui shrugged.

"Is that used as an insult?!" Delirious cried.

"Oh shit, no! It's just a diss track! Maybe your messenger overhyped what I said and meant!" Lui ranted, glaring at Eugenia.

Luke nodded, looked at Tyler and smirked. He leaned towards Tyler and whispered, "Tyler, you should punch him."

Smii7y's eyes grew and he slowly started to back away with Ohm still hiding behind him. Tyler started making his way to Lui, who had no idea what was going on. Smii7y didn't think of warning him or saying anything, he was mostly worried about himself. Lui noticed Tyler was walking to him and he instantly felt a tsunami of nerves.

"Hey Tyler, what's up?" Lui smiled as an attempt to hide his nervousness.

"This."

-WHAM!-

Lui fell to the ground while a chorus of laughs erupted from the three remaining Metal group members. Lui had painful tears come from the corners of his eyes as he covered his now bloody nose. "God dammit! It was just starting to feel better!" Lui yelped through clenched teeth.

Smii7y could only stare in pity as he felt Ohm shift. Ohm eventually ran to Lui and helped him. Just when Smii7y thought of going to help the boy, himself, he felt a hand grab his arm.

"We gotta coward here, Toonz! He was walking away and he didn't defend his friend!"

Smii7y looked up at the guy who was holding him, unsurprisingly it was Tyler. Tyler was chuckling with Luke, who replied with, "Do what you wish man!"

Tyler winked at Luke, but then looked at Smii7y.

"Oh, shit! Listen, man, don't hurt me," Smii7y cried, slightly struggling in Tyler's grip.

"Why?" Tyler boredly asked.

"'Cause I can get you some good kush, my dude!" Smii7y pleaded, a convincing smile stretched across his face. "I know a few people."

"Are you trying to offer me weed just so that I won't punch you?" Tyler asked, a bit amused by the pathetic sight.

"Yeah, man," Smii7y smiled.

Tyler looked up in fake thought, tapped his chin, and stuck his lips out, "Hmmm. No."

"Wha-?"

-WHAM!-

Smii7y's back hit the ground and everything became a blurry, dizzy mess. Smii7y lazily felt his face and hissed when he felt his eye.

"Oh, fuck," he whimpered.

Ohm and Lui ran up to Smii7y's side and helped him sit up.

"You okay?" Lui asked.

"Yeah-Oh my God, Lui! You're bleeding!" Smii7y screeched.

Lui weakly smiled, "Not the first time this happened, certainly not the last."

Smii7y gave a fake smile back and then looked at Ohm. Ohm was shaking with fear, but he still smiled at his only friends.

 

▂▃▅▇█▓▒░۩۞۩ [C]۩۞۩░▒▓█▇▅▃▂

 

"The fuck happened?!" panicked Daithi when Lui walked into the dorm.

"Nothing. Nothing at all," Lui replied, re-covering his nose before walking into the kitchen, (since both bathrooms were taken).

Daithi followed, "Well, obviously something. Look at you! You're bleeding!"

Lui turned on the sink, "I got punched in the face. Happy now?"

"No, I'm not actually. Who did this?" Daithi asked, looking at Lui with genuine concern.

Lui sighed, staring at the flowing water as it glazed his tan hand. "It's just the metal group. They always do shit like this."

Lui continued to focus on the water rather than the worried Irish boy, who was watching his every move.

"I don't think you're doing this right," Daithi mumbled.

"It's what I did last time," Lui replied, feeling the water slowly turn warmer on his hand.

After a minute of adjusting it, a sudden pang of realization popped into Lui's mind, and it changed his mood dramatically. In sheer panic, Lui flung his hand out of the water, sending spayed droplets behind him.

"Hey, what the hell, dude?!" Daithi squeaked when he felt a splash all over his face and chest.

Lui quickly turned to him, with apparent panic in his eyes, "Carolene! How the fuck am I expected to go to pop class like this?! I'll be exposed! Oh God! If I don't go, they'll get suspicious!"

Daithi waved his hands a bit, as if that was the key to calm the boy down, "Rose! Chill! I'll help you! Uh... Call your teacher and tell her you have a family emergency or something!"

"I did that last time for fuck's sake! I'm screwed!" Lui squeaked before he hopped onto the counter and covered his face with his hands.

Daithi watched the panicked boy for a few seconds before he grabbed a paper towel and wet it down, "You're going to be fine, Rose."

Daithi squeezed the excess water out and walked up to his shorted, distressed friend.

"How? How am I going to be fine?" Lui questioned, taking his face out of his hands. That didn't stop him from looking at his hands-completely avoiding Daithi's gaze-and sighing. Daithi leaned down "Hey, just try to keep calm, Rose," Daithi gently insisted.

Lui looked at him and Daithi smiled, "Now lemme see your face."

Lui nervously smiled but let him try to clean his face anyway.

Daithi gently tried to wipe the dried blood from under Lui's nose, trying super hard not to hurt him. A few times, Lui would hiss and Daithi would apologize, but he'd carry on anyway.

When Daithi started to pat the area dry, he realized something really weird. The way he was acting was really unfamiliarly strange but he couldn't imagine why. He was caring for his friend who was hurt, why was he starting to overthink it?

What Daithi didn't know was that Lui felt it too. Lui's stomach started feeling fluttery and that made Lui panic a bit more, but he kept it all inside as he stared at his working friend.

Daithi returned his stare when he was nearly finished.

They both felt something, a pull, an urge to get closer... it all felt really strange. Before the boys could even comprehend these weird feelings, Daithi straightened his posture, smiled and threw the paper towels away.

"Okay, Rose," Daithi smiled, proudly. "I think I have something that could help!"

Still, in a bit of a trance, Lui slowly began to nod, "Y-Yeah, okay."

 

≪ °❈° ≫≪ °❈° ≫≪ °❈° ≫≪ °❈° ≫

 

"What... is that?" Lui chuckled, giving Daithi a weird look.

"A bandana, the fuck does it look like?" Daithi answered, waving the cloth dramatically.

"Why does it have anime girls all over it?"

"It was a gift, but nevermind that! It's perfect," Daithi exclaimed.

"Fine, fine." Lui smiled, rolling his eyes. "I'll go do my face and you could give me my 'mask'."

With that, Lui was out Daithi's door and into his room before Daithi could even utter a single word out of his mouth. Daithi sat on his bed and looked at the purple bandana with the faces of many famous anime girls scattered across it. Android 18, Sailor Jupiter, Misty, Haruhi Fujioka, Lucy Heartfilia, Bulma, and many more. Daithi started to play with it because he was bored and he was starting to think too much. Think too much about Lui. That was something he didn't want. It scared him for some reason.

Lui walked back into Daithi's room around 30 minutes later. Daithi looked up and almost swallowed his fucking tongue. Lui was dressed in a cute, pink, flowy dress with white ruffles that reached to the top of his knees. He wore white, knee-high socks that were completed with pink combat boots with small, silver spikes on the sides of them. Lui had his black wig on and he let its waves cascade down to his shoulders, and to top it off, he had a big, white bow on the top of his head.

Daithi's face grew a bit pink when he realized he was staring, but he couldn't help it; he looked so beautiful.

Lui walked up to Daithi's bed, "Okay man, hide my fucked nose."

Daithi never took notice to his nose, besides the fact that it was starting to bruise. "Right."

Lui sat next to Daithi on the bed just as Daithi was doing several attempts to fold the bandana correctly. Once he finally got his way, Daithi carefully placed the bandana on Lui's face, covering his nose and his mouth.

"Ta-da!"

 

━━━━━━。゜✿ฺ✿ฺ゜。━━━━━━

 

Lui walked into the brightly colored room filled with many smiling faces. A few people were singing their favorite pop songs in the corner, which was very normal and it gave the room a homely feel to it. On the boring white walls there hung many pop icons of the past and present such as Madonna, Michael Jackson, One Direction, Miley Cyrus and many more.

"Carolene!"

Lui looked to his side and smiled under his bandana. His favorite pair of lesbians walked up to him.

"What's with the bandana?" Raine asked, tilting her head.

"And why does it have anime girls on it?" Helena added.

Lui cleared his throat, and he put on his higher voice, "It was..."

He paused. He tried thinking of an excuse but the only thing that would pop into his mind was:

"It was a gift from Daithi."

Raine smiled excitedly at Helena right after he said that. Helena rolled her eyes and shook her head, "Raine... stop it. Get some help."

"No!" Raine turned to Lui. "So David...! He gave you that, huh? That's cute! I think he has a thing for you!"

"Raine!"

-Smack!-

"Ow! Why do you keep slapping me today?"

Lui's face was extremely red and he thanked God that he had a bandana covering his face and the fact that the girls were distracted. He slowly started walking away from the now bickering girlfriends.

"So there I was, foot stuck in the toilet, cupcake frosting all over my face, I'm freaking out and my phone was blaring 'Deepthroat' by Cupcakke super loud and it was nowhere to be seen!" Lui heard.

The fuck? Lui looked at the story-teller and he instantly understood. His friend, Scotty started to laugh loudly, so much so that his face started growing red. The story-teller, Craig or Mini as most call him, laughed at how much Scotty laughed. Lui smiled and walked up to his friends, "Hey guys."

Mini stopped laughing, at least enough to focus and answer Lui, "Oh hi, Carolene! What's up?" Mini paused when he noticed that half of Lui's face was covered. "Why are you wearing the bandana?"

Lui shrugged, "I thought it would look good."

"It does. It's kinda cute," Scotty complimented, shrugging.

"Thank you!" Lui giggled, keeping himself in character. "I like your outfit too, Scot."

Scotty looked down at his black, floral, collared shirt and his snazzy black jeans. Scotty shyly smiled, "Thanks, Carolene."

The back door opened and walked in the teacher, who looked very tired.

"It's too early for this," Miss Blackery complained, walking to her desk and plopping down in her soft chair.

"It's one in the evening!" an exasperated student replied.

"How about you stay up until 6 a.m. watching a FRIENDS marathon, then you'd understand!" Blackery's British accent slurred before chugging her coffee.

"Same," Mini mumbled under his breath.

Lui smiled, even though no one could see it. After stumbling about and shuffling through a few papers, Blackery was finally ready to teach her lesson.

"Alright! Get your butts over here and sit around the board on the floor since this dirt school's too poor to buy desks or extra seats!" Blackery ranted.

A few students giggled because it was true. It was no secret that this school sucked. Lui sat beside Scotty and a random girl as Blackery waited by the whiteboard.

"Okay, hi guys... Carolene? What is with that mask?" Blackery asked, giving him a weird look.

Lui shrugged, "It was a gift."

"From her boyfriend," Lui heard behind him.

He grew a bit red as he heard Helena whisper-yell at Raine to shut up.

"So! Pop has been around for ages. It's been around for a very long time." Miss Blackery began, glancing lazily at her notes at times. "How long?" She shrugged. "No one can really agree, most say it started growing popular in the late 40's, maybe the late 50's, 30's, but when did the first ever pop song see the light of day? Some say around the 1800's, 1600's, and some even go back to 800 years ago!" Blackery hyped. "The exact year being 1239!"

"Why should we care about some old song?" an apathetic boy shrugged.

"It gives history, like, do you know how many songs from that era talk about God and other religious stuff like that? Almost all of them, but this one particular song... uh..." Blackery looked at her notes. "...Summer is Icumen In... is not! It's about... nothing. Nothing and that's why people believe it's the first ever pop song."

"Gay," the same student mumbled.

"Shut up, Gary! No one wants to hear you!" Blackery sassed before looking at the rest of the students. "All you guys have to do today is write what you think the first ever pop song is. Don't have to explain why just tell me what you think."

Quick lesson, that was how Blackery liked it, and all of the students appreciated it.

Lui decided he was going to give a joke answer (because that's how he was). He took a piece of paper from Mini, and jotted down "Africa by Toto." After doing so, he gave his paper to Mini, Scotty doing just the same not so long after.

"Aw, why?" Mini grumbled, taking their papers and turning them in.

Around 10 minutes later, Blackey yelled, "How about some karaoke?"

A chorus of "Yes!" and "Yay!" roared from the students as Blackery brought out a broken microphone.

"I call going first!" screamed Mini, getting up from his place next to Lui and Scotty.

Lui and Scotty smiled at each other and then at Mini, who was grabbing the broken microphone. Lui and Scotty sat in the front row seats of Mini's beautiful concert. They sat in the front so that they could love and support their friend.

The starting notes of Katy Perry's "Firework" began to play and a couple of people started to groan. To combat them, Lui loudly cheered. Mini started to majestically sing the lyrics that could only remind Lui of the time JonTron sang it. That was not a bad thing. Plus, Mini sounded better than JonTron anyway.

When the song ended, Lui, Scotty, and a few other people cheered; Lui and Scotty was more dramatic. Mini handed the mic to a girl and sat down beside Scotty. Before any of the trio could say a thing, Mini was hugged from behind.

"Baby boy did great!" Raine cried.

"For fuck's sake, he barely sat down!" Helena chuckled as she rolled her eyes.

"Thanks, Raine," Mini smiled, awkwardly holding Raine's arm so he could be stable in his awkward position.

 

♫♪.ılılıll|̲̅̅●̲̅̅|̲̅̅=̲̅̅|̲̅̅●̲̅̅|llılılı.♫♪

 

Smii7y looked in his phone's reflection before entering the room. Yep, it's bruising. Yep, it's noticeable under his circular, red and blue lensed glasses. Fuck.  
He keeps his glasses on because he's classy like that and walked into the dimly lit classroom. The vaporwave boys were sitting around in little groups, the teacher was nowhere to be seen. The lesson must be over. Good, Smii7y was just in time.  
Smii7y was not in the vaporwave class, but he usually visits the class every chance he gets.

"Dude, the fuck happened to your eye?" Brian yelped.

He was in his group of three, the two others being his friends Brock and John (or Kryoz). After Brian yells that, all eyes in the classroom are on Smii7y.

"I fell down the stairs," Smii7y lied, knowing how Brian would react if he told the truth.

"Bullshit, who did that to you? I'll fuck 'em up!" Brian insisted, standing up from his seat and walking over to him.

"It looked like you got knocked the fuck out," coughed a random classmate.

Smii7y saw Brock and John walk up to him.

"Shit man," Kryoz exhaled. "Did that happen today?"

"Uh..."

"Yep, and by the looks of it, he was hit pretty hard," Brock examined, being the smart boy he was.

Brian was fuming, so much so that Smii7y could feel his energy raging. "Who did it?"

Smii7y shook his head, "You'd get yourself killed, man. I'll be fine!"

"I can handle it, now who did it?"

"Brian-!"

"WHO DID IT?!" Brian screamed, causing Smii7y to shrink and slightly shake.

For a moment, there was a pause. All of the friends looked at Brian with wide, scolding eyes. Smii7y saw that there was no getting out of this and he sighed, "It's going to make it worse."

Brian slowly shook his head, "No. All I want is to know who."

"Tyler..." Smii7y mumbled, who was slowly trying to hide behind Kryoz.

"What now?" Brian asked, tilting his head and giving Smii7y a stern look.

"It was Tyler," Smii7y repeated, sighing.

"Oh, damn! Brian, don't you dare even think of trying to fight him!" Brock quickly demanded, looking worriedly at Brian.

Brian stood up straight and smirked, "Don't worry, that guy's all looks. Listen, guys, I'll be right back!"

Brian stormed out of the classroom, his bright blue eyes set aflame. Brock got instant anxiety.

"Brian! NO!" Brock yelled, following him out.

Silence, except for the sound of multiple people (including Kryoz) vaping.

"Man," Kryoz sighed after blowing out his smoke.

Smii7y looked at him and Kryoz returned his gaze, and then he gave a slight smile, "Come on."

"What-?"

Kryoz took Smii7y's arm and walked out of the classroom door and into the evening light of the outdoors.

"Where are we going?" Smii7y asked. "We're not following Brian, are we?"

Kryoz looked back at him and shook his head, "Nah man. We're going back to my dorm."

"Uh, why?"

Kryoz slightly shrugged, "Because you need... uh... comfort I guess."

Smii7y snorted but smiled a small, genuine smile at him. A genuine smile was rare from Smii7y.

"Thanks, John."

 

═ ═ ═ ╰☆╮ ═ ═ ═

 

"Brian! You're going to get yourself killed," Brock rambled on, following the speed walking Brain.

"Brock, if you don't like what I'm doing, go back," Brian commanded, angrily stomping through the courtyard.

The sky was growing darker and that only added to Brock's anxiety.

"Yeah, and leave you to get killed? I don't think so," Brock squawked, trying to sound braver.

"I'll be fine, Brock," Brian turned around to face Brock. He then put on a confident smile, "Tyler's got nothing on me."

"Mmm, yeah, okay. Sure. The school's damn Goliath of a man has nothing on you. Yeah, totally," Brock rolled his eyes.

Brian turned back around, "I didn't ask for your sass, Brock." He then turned his head to glance at Brock and cracked a sly smile, "But guess what. I'm the David."

Brock slightly cringed, "Yeah, sure."

Brian started to walk again and Brock continued to follow.

"But Brian! Think about what you're doing," Brock called out.

Brian looked at him, but continued to walk, "What do you mean?"

"What if Luca-"

"He likes to be called Smii7y now," Brian interrupted, his back still facing Brock.

"What? Wha-? Whatever!" Brock stammered. "What if he's worried that he'll become Tyler's main target or something and everything would be worse for him? What if he's worried that Tyler would continue to beat him up just to spite you?"

Brian turned to Brock with a thoughtful look on his face. He nodded and looked up which made Brock feel like he got through to him. Then Brian turned back around and continued walking.

"You're so overdramatic, Brock," commented Brian as he was walking away.

Brock facepalmed, groaned in his hand and followed the unstoppable Brian.

 

═════════•°• ⚠ •°•═════════

 

"The red-headed boy panted while looking at his beautiful lover. 'I love you,' he whimpered. The dark-headed lover looked at his naked boyfriend through half-lidded eyes, 'I love you too.' The end!" Kryoz read from his phone.

"What the fuck did you just read to me?!" Smii7y laughed.

Kryoz laughed with him, "A My Chemical Romance fanfic. I told you this before I started!"

"You didn't tell me and my virgin ears that it was going to be porn, John! God!" Smii7y cried, still giggling.

"I read the title four times, dumbass." joked Kryoz as he tapped on his phone a few times. He smirked as he read, "'Sweaty Stained Sheets: a Frerard Smut'. Boom!"

"Oh," Smii7y replied, erupting into more giggles. "I'm dumb as fuck."

"About time you admit it," Kryoz joked, sucking on his vape stick.

Smii7y grabbed one of his throw pillows, "You cunt!"

He threw the pillow at Kryoz, the impact almost made him drop his vape stick and to choke on the smoke in his throat. That made Smii7y laugh harder.

"It's not funny, you cunt! I could've died!" Kryoz cried after he recovered.

"I'd still laugh, bitch," Smii7y weakly replied.

•─────⋅☾ ☽⋅─────•

It was dark outside, and the time was 9:02 as Brock would pester Brian about the time. Brian ignored the anxious pleading as he continued to search for the metal fuck's hideout, like the superhero he thought he was. Suddenly, the sound of a kazoo playing grabbed Brian's attention.

"Now it's 9:0-!"

Brian stopped abruptly and covered Brock's mouth; the kazoo-ing continued.

"I found them!" Brian excitedly whispered.

Brock rolled his eyes, mumbling a few words. Brian lifted his hand away from Brock's mouth and walked towards the annoying sounds. Brock trailed behind, anxiously.

"Marcel, I dare you to play 'Fireflies' on that thing," Brian heard the muffled voice of Delirious suggest.

Brian heard the guys laugh, and when he peeked around a corner, he saw them. His main target and his goons. The small portion of the metal group, Tyler, Delirious, Anthony, and Marcel.

"Alright, Brock. I'm going in!" Brian exclaimed, walking towards the group.

"The fu-?! Brian!" Brock cried, following him.

"Don't try to stop me, Brock!"

Brian noticed that the kazoo stopped playing and the guys were watching their every move, that made Brian try to look more intimidating. Brock noticed too, and it made him cower a bit.

When Brian was close enough, he yelled, "Hey, fuckface!"

"'Fuckface'?! Are you trying to die?!" Brock whisper-yelled.

"Who're you talking to, Opera-Boy?" Tyler smirked, crossing his arms.

"You!"

Tyler raised an eyebrow but said nothing until the two made it to the group.

"Listen here, you fucked-faced motherfucker, if you touch any, ANY of my friends again, I'll kick your ass!" Brian threatened.

The metal group started to laugh at that and Tyler giggled as he said, "Oh, you will?"

Brian nodded, "That's right!"

Tyler continued to giggle, "You're fucking lame! You could barely hit me if you tried."

"Don't test me, Tyler!" Brian yelled, falling for Tyler's taunt. "I'll prove you wrong!"

"You and what army?" Tyler asked, not taking any of Brian's threats seriously...

Brian cracked a determined smile and put his arm around Brock before Brock could comprehend what was about to happen. "I got Brock!" Brian confidently claimed.

Brock's eyes went wide and he glanced at the confident Brian, "The fuCK?"

Tyler laughed along with the rest of his friends, "Opera-Boy, you need to stop, you're embarrassing yourself."

"You're going to think 'embarrassing yourself' when I'm done with you!" Brian threatened.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah!"

☠◉☠◉☠◉☠◉☠◉☠◉☠◉☠◉☠◉☠◉☠◉☠◉☠

"So what did we learn?" Brock asked, sitting on the cool, dewy grass.

Beside him, Brian was burying his ashamed face in the cool sensation of the grass. He said nothing in reply.

"Brian?" Brock pushed, looking at the boy beside him.

Brian sighed, "I'm sorry, Brock."

Brock watched Brian sit up, but soon after curl up into a ball.

"I learned that I'm a failure." Brian continued to look down. "I failed Smii7y and I failed you."

Brock rubbed his slightly bruised cheek, "No, you stepped in and saved me from Delirious. You're not a failure, Brian."

Brock picked a small common flower and looked at Brian, "You're just crazy."

Brock put the flower behind Brian's ear and smiled at his work. Brian looked at Brock and slightly smiled through his pain.

There the boys stayed for an hour longer. Brock told random jokes and shitty puns so he could try to cheer his best friend up, and Brian enjoyed every second of it.


	3. How To Piss Off The Metal Group And Scare The Pop Group

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look at that long ass title! Fall Out Boy who?
> 
> And I'M SO SORRY FOR BEING DEAD! For some reason, this episode was kicking my ass!! AND I had a lot of things happening.
> 
> Oh and apparently Smii7y’s real name is not Lucas… I mean I called it and lowkey knew it wasn’t but I still feel dumb for using it! XD Oh well! I guess I’ll keep rolling with it!
> 
> OH! And thank you all soooOOooO much for the lovely comments! They made me so happy that I made my mom hug me! XD It means a lot that you guys like this story!! <3 Thank you!!
> 
> Anyway, I”m sorry and I hope you enjoy!!

Marcel woke up on his dusty, uncomfortable old blanket. He sat up and looked at his dying phone in annoyance as he turned off his alarm. Marcel quickly got ready for his day, being careful not to bump his head on the low ceiling. He picked up his phone, it's charger, and a portable charger and made his way to the exit. Marcel moved the sheet of plywood ever-so discreetly and crawled out of his room.

Wait what? That's not a normal room.

You'd be correct, for Marcel is basically homeless. His "room" is a small compartment underneath the school.

How could he be homeless? The school provides dorms, doesn't it?

Yes, but when Marcel was being admitted around two years ago, the person in charge told him that there was maximum capacity in the dorms.

What?

This school was trashy and the dorms were equally trashy. A lot of other kids were told the same thing, but unlike Marcel, they had relatives and or family friends to stay with. And money! Let's not forget about money!

At the time, Marcel told the authoritative that he had a relative to stay with, but Marcel found out the hard way that that relative moved away a long time ago.

He was trapped.

If he confessed he had nowhere to go, he'd be sent back home. Oh, how Marcel didn't want to go back home!

When the year passed, he tried talking to the people in charge, but they never answered his pleas.

So Marcel gave up.

Now here he was, living underneath the horrible school, living off his friends, and trying to get by.

Why doesn't he just ask his friends for help?

It's embarrassing enough going to this place! Admitting he lived _under _it would humiliate the poor boy. Plus, Marcel didn't want to become a leech.__

__After escaping his room unseen, Marcel apathetically walked to his class, passing through the late morning apathetically._ _

__•• ━━━━━ ••●•• ━━━━━ ••_ _

__Marcel opened the doors to his class only to be met with overwhelmingly, loud, horrible-sounding screamo "music". Marcel covered his ears and dared to venture into the room. As he walked inside, Marcel noticed that he wasn't the only one in agony; almost everyone in the room was trying to save their eardrums from the horrendous yodels of the screaming music. Marcel walked towards a random person and screamed, "The fuck's going on?"_ _

__"Some jackass tried to connect their phone to that old ass speaker!" the guy replied._ _

__Marcel saw a few kids, gathered around said speaker, trying to save everyone from the ear-grating song. After a few minutes of suffering, the music finally dies down and Marcel blissfully let his hands fall from his ears._ _

__"Why the fuck were you messing with that?!" Delirious shouted, obviously annoyed._ _

__"Mr. Frank wanted to see if this thing works!" the greasy-haired boy cried._ _

__"Why would Frank want to see if _that _ugly thing worked?" Tyler sneered.___ _

____"Frank's cleaning out the storage, why today out of any other day is beyond me," Luke huffed._ _ _ _

____Just then, the storage room door slammed open and Anthony marched out with another old-ass speaker._ _ _ _

____"The fuck was with that loud-ass music?!" Anthony shouted after setting the speaker beside his twin. "It woke Frank up!"_ _ _ _

____"Dumbass over here thought it was a good idea to play loud-ass screamo on that dusty thing," Tyler answered, rolling his eyes._ _ _ _

____"I was doing what Mr. Frank asked!" whined the kid._ _ _ _

____"Calvin, don't cry about it," the good kid, Damon advised._ _ _ _

____A loud yawn grabbed the attention of everyone. They looked at the storage room doors and saw their teacher, who is a short, heavily tattooed, gorgeous man, stretching._ _ _ _

____"That was one hell of an alarm," Mr. Frank Iero rubbed his eyes. "Hell, it even knocked me out of my chair!"_ _ _ _

____A couple students threw out a dozen giggles as Frank slugged his way to the evil twin speakers, "Now which one almost caused me to have a stroke?"_ _ _ _

____Anthony sat his foot on top of the guilty speaker and gave a slight smile, "This one did."_ _ _ _

____Frank was looking at the two old speakers in disgust, "Yeah, throw them both out."_ _ _ _

____As the strong students carried away the dead speakers, Marcel noticed that he was slightly bored. That's when a bored Delirious caught his eye, with a friendly smile tugging at his lips, he decided to walk towards his friend._ _ _ _

____"Hey, Del."_ _ _ _

____Delirious looked at Marcel, and based on the way his face moved beneath the mask, Marcel could tell he was giving him a smile._ _ _ _

____"Hey Marcel, you have your kazoo?"_ _ _ _

____Marcel mentally slapped himself, for he just forgot his most prized possession, the best thing that ever laid in his hand. His bright pink kazoo._ _ _ _

____"No, I forgot it. Fuck!" Marcel laughed._ _ _ _

____"Hey!" Frank instantly yelped. "We have a deal!"_ _ _ _

____Marcel gave a long sigh but then a short laugh, "Fuckle."_ _ _ _

____"There we go."_ _ _ _

____To explain, Frank got in trouble by the Head for all of the profanity in his classroom, so to combat this, Frank made his students agree to add "Fuckle", "Blitch", and "Shite" in their vocabulary. It was stupid, and everyone knew Frank agreed that it was stupid, but it was better than getting fired._ _ _ _

____Delirious gave a giggle and Marcel rolled his eyes, "Shut up."_ _ _ _

____"Frank, what does APP mean?" a kid named Johnnie asked, looking at the acronym on the whiteboard._ _ _ _

____Delirious and Marcel stupidly giggle at after hearing Jonnie say that with a straight face._ _ _ _

____"Are you two seriously laughing at that?" Tyler teased, chuckling at them._ _ _ _

____Delirious flipped him off._ _ _ _

____"I forgot about that! Thanks, Jonnie!" Frank yelped. "It means 'Announce Pop Project!"_ _ _ _

____That got the giggling idiots to stop laughing, and when the giggles instantly died the room projected an eerie silence._ _ _ _

____"Pop project?" a random classmate asked._ _ _ _

____Frank nodded and gave a small exhaled laugh to his dramatic student as he walked to the whiteboard and erased the red acronym. "You guys are gonna hate me," he began. "But I don't care. Tomorrow, we're starting a project with the Pop class."_ _ _ _

____"WHAT?!"_ _ _ _

____The entire classroom burst into groans and loud complaints._ _ _ _

____"Come ON!" Delirious hissed, putting his masked face in his hands._ _ _ _

____"Why did it have to be _them _? I would rather work with the rap kids at least.." Tyler grumbled.___ _ _ _

______Tyler's remark made Marcel gain a quizzical smile as he turned to him. "Even though you knocked the shit out of two of them?" Marcel challenged._ _ _ _ _ _

______Tyler gave a giggle, "Oh right! I forgot about that!"_ _ _ _ _ _

______"How? You had Brian trying to kick your ass because of it!" Anthony laughed._ _ _ _ _ _

______"If it wasn't for Luke and Delirious, he probably would've," Tyler admitted, voice full of amusement. "You and Marcel were no help at all!"_ _ _ _ _ _

______"Hey! I was cheering you on with my kazoo!" Marcel cried, earning a laugh from Delirious and Tyler._ _ _ _ _ _

______"I can just imagine you sitting there, playing fucking 'Eye of the Tiger' on your kazoo as you're watching one of us gets fucked," Luke laughed._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Hell yeah!" Marcel laughed. "That's how I roll!"_ _ _ _ _ _

______"Okay, I don't think you guys are complaining about the project anymore!" Frank shouted with a grin on his face._ _ _ _ _ _

______The chatter gradually died down and the attention was back on Frank._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Now let me just tell you about this project!" Then Frank cleared his throat as if he was about to give a eulogy for all of his dramatic, whiny students. "So you guys are NOT doing a duet as Miss Blackery and I think that that would be awkward for everyone. Instead, you're making remixes! Remixing metal song and pop songs to teach you that the pop and metal genres have more in common than you'd think. I should know! I was in a ton of bands and we went... pop-ish for a while! It's not as bad as you're thinking, guys!" Frank explained, giving them a smile._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Also, Miss Blackery and I came up with your partners-"_ _ _ _ _ _

______Angry groans and whines filled the air once again. Frank rolled his eyes at his whiny class, "Shut the fuckle up! You can cry about it in your diaries later! Now... do you wanna hear who your partners are now or tomo-"_ _ _ _ _ _

______Frank couldn't even finish his statement before he was hit with a tsunami of "NOW!"s. Frank groaned, "You guys are gonna kill me! Now I have to look for it!"_ _ _ _ _ _

______He stumbled over to his messy desk and scoured and scanned for the list he and Blackery made._ _ _ _ _ _

______Marcel's friends began to chatter but Marcel let himself zone out as he was thinking about all of the people he knew was in the class. The lesbian duo, a few Katy Perry copycats, that one girl that performs every weekend, Scotty... oh _fUCk _, Scotty! Scotty was in pop class! Scotty was one of the reasons he found out he was bi. Marcel never talked to Scotty, but he'd see him walking with his friends, laughing and smiling with his perfect smile and a beautiful, happy glimmer in his pretty blue eyes. Marcel wasn't ashamed to admit that that oy was fine as hell.___ _ _ _ _ _

________"Marcel~!" Luke singsonged, waving his hand in front of the boy's face._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Marcel snapped out of his trance, blinking a few times after coming back to reality, "Wha-?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Tyler giggled, "You're so flustered right now!"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________That made the others giggle and caused Marcel to blush more, "Shut up!!"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Oh! He was thinking of that Scooter kid again!" Anthony chuckled._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Yep, Marcel was dumb enough to tell his friends about his small crush._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"That guy's in pop class isn't he?" Delirious gasped._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Marcel put his face in his hands as Luke answered, "Yep!"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"That's fucking perfect! Just think how lucky you'd be if you two are put together!" Tyler chuckled, patting Marcel's back. "You'll be wrapped around his finger from the moment he says, 'hi'!"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Marcel looked at Tyler and smirked. "I'm not denying it," he coolly stated, holding his hands up._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Okay! I found it!" Frank boomed, his excited voice shutting the classroom up._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________【☆】★【☆】★【☆】★【☆】★【☆】_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Meanwhile, Scotty was waking into Pop class at that moment. Mini was not so far behind him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"You think Carolene still has that stupid bandana on?" Mini asked as Scotty opened the door._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Probably, she wore it all weekend so she might wear it today," Scotty shrugged. "What do you have against Carolene's anime girls?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"I got nothing against them!" Mini replied. "I just wanna bet that she'll have it on for a month."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"A bet huh?" Scotty rose an eyebrow as they sat in their usual place. "Okay, 20 bucks for it to be off in a week."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Mini sat down beside him, "I say 20 if she has it off in a month."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Scotty and Mini shook their hands in agreement, determined smiles plastered all over their faces._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Hey, guys!" Carolene's high voice rang._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Mini and Scotty smiled at the approaching girl._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Hey, Carolene! Still rocking that bandana, huh?" Mini asked, smirking to himself._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Carolene sat down in front of them, her bright brown eyes showed that she was smiling, "I guess I am. Hell, I like it so much that I just might wear it for a whole other day."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Or week!" Scotty cried. "You know since you like it so much!"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Or maybe she can wear it for a whole other month!" Mini jumped in, giving Scotty a competing glare._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Nah, I think tomorrow's the time to take it off!" Carolene smiled._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Damn it!" Mini whispered._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"I think that means I win the bet," Scotty smirked at his friend._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"I think the fuck not!" Mini snapped, causing Scotty and Carolene to laugh._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Mini!!!!"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Mini looked behind him and saw Raine excitedly running toward him. Helena was following behind but she was nonchalantly walking. Mini braced himself for a tackle since Raine loved to do that to him, but she, surprisingly, stopped herself in front of the boy._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"You still want to get your hair dyed today?" she sweetly asked._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Yeah!" Mini smiled. "When do you want to do it?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Helena popped up next to her girlfriend and put her arm around her waist, "Since we finally got the stuff, we were thinking you could come over after class. We don't have to do it immediately after we walk through the door though."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Mini smiled, "Yeah! I can do that!"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Raine squeaked, "Yay!"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Okay, everyone!" Blackery smiled with a couple pieces of paper in her hand. "I hope everyone is having a beautiful afternoon!"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Scotty, Mini, and Carolene looked at each other when they heard the bubbly tone in their teacher's voice. They instantly knew that something was up. They eyed her suspiciously as she walked to her desk._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Hey, Destery! Nice hat!" Blackery sweetly complimented before sitting in her chair._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Destery, (who was looking at her suspiciously as well) tugged on his Luigi beanie, "Thank... you?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Blackery smiled and relaxed in her chair... until she actually looked at the faces of her students and felt the suspicious glares._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"What?" Blackery exclaimed. "Can't I just be nice to someone?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________When no one answered, she sighed and sunk into her chair, "Okay! You win!"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________She stood up and sauntered to the front of the room, "You all asked for it, and I'm giving you five seconds to complain. The Pop class is doing a project with the Metal class."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"WHAT?!"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"OH MY GAWD!!"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"NOO!!"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"WHAT THE FUCK?!"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Loud complaints swirled throughout the classroom as Blackery rolled her eyes._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Oh shit," Mini whimpered. "We're going to die."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"You don't know that, Mini!" Scotty replied, trying to lighten the mood._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"No, we're gonna die. Do you _know _the fuck faces in that class?" Carolene cried.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Scotty didn't reply because he knew she was right; he had no idea who was in that class, but it couldn't be as bad as everyone claims it to be, right? There had to be someone nice in that class._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Okay, times up. Shut up!" Blackery cried and then waited until the chatter in the room died down._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"We're going over to the metal classroom tomorrow and we'll start working on these projects. The project is that you have to make a remix or mashup or whatever with a pop and metal song. I hope it will show all of you how metal and pop can have similar... elements. And that one genre is not that different from the other beside the sound and reputation," Blackery explained as she walked back to her desk for the papers she came in holding._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"I also have a list me and Frank came up with for your partners-yes we chose your partners! Cry about it! Do you wanna know who you got now or later?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Instantly Blackery was it with an avalanche of "now!"s_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Okay! Okay!"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________【☹】☻【☹】☻【☹】☻【☹】☻【☹】_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Tyler, you're with Craig," Frank read off the paper._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Who the fuck is that?" Tyler mumbled._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"I think it's that blonde kid that's friends with Marcel's boyfriend," Anthony answered softly._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Marcel gave Anthony a glare that only made him laugh._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________-_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Oh..." Mini blinked. "I'm definitely gonna die."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Dude," Carolene whispered. "That sucks."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Scotty ignored everything and listened to every syllable that was uttered out of Blackery's mouth._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Destery is with Calvin!" Blackery announced._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"I wanna fucking die!" Destery cried._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________-_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Del, you're with Gabbie."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Delirious shrugged apathetically to that._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"And Luke is with Carolene!"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Carolene? Isn't that the girl that performs for the stupid talent things every weekend?" Luke asked, looking at his friends._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Yeah, she is. You happy about it, Luke?" Tyler smiled._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Luke shrugged._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________-_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Oh my God," Carolene whispered, putting her face in her hands. "Out of everyone, why did it have to be HIM?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"It's okay, Carolene. We're both stuck with jerks," Mini said, trying to bring the now-stressed girl up._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"And Scotty's with Marcel!"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Scotty felt a tiny bit relieved but at the same time, he didn't because he still had no clue who Marcel was._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Lucky break," Carolene managed to smile. "He's an okay guy."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________-_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Marcel was dazed when he heard Scotty's name slip out of Frank's lips. He almost didn't notice his excited friends laughing and cheering for him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Yes! You lucky-ass bastard!" Tyler happily yelled, snapping Marcel back to reality._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Marcel couldn't stop the smile that was growing on his face. He felt like the luckiest guy in the entire universe._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Anthony... you got a special one. You have _two _partners!" Frank smiled as he announced.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"FUCK...LE!" Anthony yelled, causing a few people to giggle._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"Anthony is with Helena and Raine!"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"Oh..." Anthony shrugged. "Not so bad."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________-_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"Hm," Raine gave out a focused hum._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"Hm?" Helena looked at Raine._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Raine shrugged and smiled, "Hm!"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________•❅──────✧❅✦❅✧──────❅•_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Marcel was walking throughout the courtyard with Anthony and Tyler trailing behind. Tyler and Anthony were debating about God-knows-what, Marcel was paying no attention to it. Then Marcel caught a glimpse of Scotty and his friend, laughing and smiling together. Marcel stopped walking. Tyler and Anthony obviously noticed since they were walking behind him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"Look at him, he's so cute!" Anthony laughed, pinching Marcel's cheeks softly._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Marcel instantly began to blush, "Shut up!"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Tyler giggled, "Seriously, you were looking at that kid like he's a goddess or something!"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Marcel started marching away from his two teasing friends. "Shut up!" he repeated after hearing them softly laugh behind him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩ͯ•͙͙✧⃝•͙͙✩ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"Hey, Rose!" Daithi smiled when he saw that Lui was back. Right when he got to the threshold of his room he could feel the annoyance inside him. He gazed into Lui's room and saw him staring into the mirror, aggressively wiping his face to clear away Carolene._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"You seem mad," Daithi commented, leaning against the door frame._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Lui glanced at Daithi's reflection in the mirror and grunted, "More annoyed than mad, but yeah."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Once Lui was sure his makeup was almost invisible, he turned to his friend, "So Pop class has a new project this week."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Daithi nodded and walked inside his room, shutting the door behind him. He crossed his arms, "What's the catch?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"We have to work with the fucking metal group, and you'll NEVER believe who I'm partnered with!" Lui ranted, plopping onto his bed._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Daithi sat beside him and cracked a small, sympathetic grin, "Tyler?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"No, thank God. Mini is stuck with that bastard. It's Luke," Lui grumbled._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"Oh wow, that's the guy who _told _Tyler to hurt you, right?"___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________"Yep, that's him."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________"Oh, that sucks," Daithi replied, looking at Lui. Daithi then gave Lui a giggle, "Don't be so down, Lui! The worst that could happen is that Luke starts to flirt with you! Try to relax."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________"Yeah, I guess." Lui looked at Daithi with a weird expression, "How fucking weird would that be?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Daithi giggled at that._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________"Oh hey, Carolene! You're really HOT," Daithi mockingly said, putting on a hoarse voice._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Lui gave Daithi a look of horror and amusement, "No! Ew!"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Daithi laughed harder, "Oh, _you're _Carolene! I always thought you'd be HOT!"___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________"Daithi!" Lui giggled. "Shut up!"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________"Oh, Carolene! Please suck my dick and cho-!"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Flustered Lui quickly slammed his hand onto his friend's mouth, and Lui did it with such intensity that it knocked Daithi down onto the bed._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Lui couldn't help but laugh, "I warned you!"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________☆♬○♩●♪✧♩((ヽ(ಠᨎಠ)ﾉ))♩✧♪●♩○♬☆_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________"So," Helena began, playing with the wet hair on top of Mini's head. "Are you hyped for the fateful day tomorrow?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Mini was sitting on a brown, wooden stool in the middle of the girl's kitchen. Raine was sat on the floor across the room, her back against the cabinets, making a concoction that would turn Mini's hair blue._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Mini snorted at Helena, "You're funny."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Raine smiled at them, "I don't know guys, I'm kinda excited! We get to work with Anthony, who I observed and saw that he's very funny, so I got a good feeling about this!"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Mini and Helena blinked and glanced at each other, after a few seconds Helena shrugged, "She's special."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________"Hey!" Raine screeched, starting to shake the bottle. "I'm just being positive!"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Helena rolled her eyes but kept a small, amused grin on her face. As Raine was doing cute tricks with the bottle, Helena and Mini heard a song slowly fade louder and louder. It was obviously a ringtone, but it was one hell of a ringtone!_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________"Remind ya, I'm kinda (wet). Run it down my vagina! (Wet) Run it down my vagina!"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________With a straight face, Raine reached beside her for her phone and answered it._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________"Jesus Christ!" Mini yelped, after processing the sinful ringtone. "That's my new anthem."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Helena snorted, "Oh my Gods. How could you relate if you're a boy?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Mini loudly gasped, "Are you assuming my gender right now, Helena?!"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________"Depends on if my assumptions are correct!" Helena replied, sticking out her tongue._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________"I'm fucking triggered," Mini jokingly hissed, crossing his arms and rotating in his seat so he was facing away from her._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Helena laughed as she heard Raine ending the call with whoever she was talking to._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________"Okay, boys! We have at least an hour until Luka comes over!" Raine announced, standing up from the white, linoleum floor._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________"Cool cool," Helena smiled, starting to play with Mini's hair again._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________"Luka? You mean Lucas, right? Or Smii7y?" Mini asked._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________"Yeah," Raine smiled, walking over with the bottle in her hand. "I know he prefers Smii7y, but come on! That's a cute-ass nickname!"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Helena closed her eyes for a couple seconds and then opened them again. "Is that all shook up?" she smiled._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Raine gave her girlfriend a grin, "Yup!"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________"Good," Helena smiled, grabbing the bottle with her now gloved hands._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Mini tilted his head, "You _do _know what I want, right?"___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________Helena nodded, "Yeah, Mini! You told me about 80 times! You only want the top, your sides are left alone!"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________Raine snorted, "Top."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________"Shut your perverted-ass up Raine!" Helena scolded with a smile on her face._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________Before he knew it, Mini felt a cool sensation in his hair, it was too late to go back now._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________"Speaking of Smii7y," Mini began. "I haven't talked to him in a while, maybe I could stick around later and talk to him." Mini then gave an amused exhale, "Maybe I could ask him about his damn closet."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________"Wha-? Closet?" Helena asked, pausing a bit. "What closet?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________Raine gave her a look that was full of disbelief, "Really? Come on, Helena! Everyone and their pet rocks know about Smii7y's closet!"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________Helena shrugged "I obviously must be living under a rock because I haven't heard anything about it."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________"Okay," Mini began, a small smile plastered on his face. "So Smii7y has this closet to himself inside the school. Apparently he and some other guy- maybe John, I don't remember!- picked the lock to this closet that nobody uses anymore."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________"Why?" Helena asked, clearly confused what the motive was._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________"To prove they could pick a lock? I don't know, but they got it open and Smii7y got full custody over it. Now, no one knows what he does in there. We do know that almost every day, he takes his laptop in there. When people try to talk to him, I heard that he's all fidgety and he seems like he's rushing. So people just assume he goes in there to masturbate."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________Helena snorted but then bellowed a few loud laughs, "What?! I wasn't expecting that!"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________Mini and Raine started to laugh with her. After they calmed, Raine decided to put her 2 cents into this topic, "I don't think he masturbates in there, though. I _did _hear that he seemed -quote end quote- 'scared for his life'. Who would be scared and fidgety when they're going to masturbate?"___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________"Uh... me?" Mini joked, earning a chuckle from the girls._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________"Same!" Raine laughed._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________"You guys..." Helena rolled her eyes, continuing to work on Mini's hair._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________»»————-✼ ҉ ✼ (ꃋิꎴꃋิ) ✼ ҉ ✼————-««_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________Speaking of Smii7y's closet, the said boy was just leaving the thing, laptop held against his chest, and feeling emotionally drained._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________"I should be used to it by now," Smii7y mumbled, scolding himself._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________He aimlessly slumped out of the school before anyone could comment about what he does in his closet._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________He felt he couldn't take the jokes today._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________He tried not to look too destroyed as he roamed the courtyard. It was unfortunate that he just HAD to run into Brian as he was on the journey to his dorm._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________"So what are _you _up to, Smii7y?" Brian asked with a knowing smirk on his face.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________Smii7y gave a fake grin, "Going back to my room, my laptop's almost dead."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________"Oh, you've been on there for _awhile _today, haven't you?" Brian joked, keeping his smirk.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________Smii7y gave a fake laugh, "You know it!"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________He didn't know it._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________Brian smiled, "Hell yeah! Hey, are you visiting the Vaporwave class today or not?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________Smii7y shook his head, "Not today, I have to go to Helena and Raine's soon."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________Brian raised an eyebrow, "For your hair, right? I hope it's for your hair. You had that ugly blonde streak in your hair all weekend!"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________Indeed, under Smii7y's multi-colored beanie, the top of his hair was semi-perfectly bleached, thanks to Helena._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________"Yeah, I'm kinda excited," Smii7y said, trying to sound excited._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________Before Brian could say any more, his phone blared an alarm tone._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________"Shit, I gotta go," Brian yelped. He gave one last smile at Smii7y, "See you, Smit!"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________Once Brian was out of eye and ear sight, Smii7y let go of a pocket of air he didn't know he was holding and resumed his journey to his room._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________───✱*.｡:｡✱*.:｡✧*.｡✰*.:｡✧*.｡:｡*.｡✱ ───_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________"Wowie, wowie! Look at how cute you look!" Raine squealed, handing Mini a handheld mirror._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________Mini smiled at how excited she was, took the mirror from her, and looked at the new him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________"Ooh! I love it!" Mini exclaimed, smiling widely. "Helena! You're really good!"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________Helena smiled at Mini as she put an arm around Raine's waist, "Thanks, Mini! You're rocking it!"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________This was one of the only times Mini actually felt confident about himself. It was weird how different hair and lovely compliments could fill him with the unfamiliar feeling of loving himself, but he knew this great feeling wouldn't last for too long._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________The sudden sound of the door opening interrupted the happy teens. Through the archway to the kitchen, they saw Smii7y giving a small smile and closing the door._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________"Smii7y!" Raine squeaked. "Hi!"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________Smii7y kept his smile as he walked into the kitchen, "Hey, Raine! Helena! Smurf!"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________Mini gave him an unamused look, "How original. Grade A comedy right there, Smii7y."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________Raine giggled, "Don't be a dickhead to Blue Mini, Smii7y! He might start calling you Snowman after YOUR hair's done!"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________"It fits because you're Canadian!" Helena laughed._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________Smii7y rolled his eyes, smiling a bit, "Fucking racists."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


	4. I Suck

Not a chapter! This is me just telling you how sorry I am for not updating.  
Like, I'm so so so so sO sorry!!  
I've been feeling unmotivated, plus I got the writer's block from Hell. On top of that,it's my senior year of high school so that's all over my shoulders.

BUUUUUUT I do have Chapter 4 done :D and honestly I'm pretty happy with it. I laughed a bit while writing it so that's a good sign, right?  
I can't upload it tomorrow because I think AO3 is dying for a bit or something idk I'm not taking any chances

B U T! I will post after that shit's done!! 

Happy Holidays~

Oh and P.S. your comments do motivate me a lot and they make me very happy!! So thank you sooo much for the lovely comments. <3


	5. How To Mess Up Your (Friend's) Hair

Evan opened the doors to the auditorium, expecting it to be another boring, normal day. That’s Evan’s life; boring. Everyday’s the same, almost exactly the same. Wake up, eat, run to class, be a good noodle, to to dorm, work on homework or personal projects, convince his parents he’s doing good in school, eat, play a couple video games, eat, sleep and repeat. The only things keeping Evan afloat was his friends and his video games because they gave him some variety in his life. And hey! Maybe his day would get crazy and he’d be invited to hang with Brian after class. Either way, without this small variety, he would go batshit insane.

“Evan!”

Evan turned his head to the holler and saw an excited Brian running towards him.

“Oh God, what now?” Evan mumbled to himself.

Once Brian reached him, he weakly laughed while panting, “I’m here early to warn you because you’re about to see the funniest thing!”

Evan gave a sideways smile and rolled his eyes, “To you or to me?”

Brian looked at him shortly after recovering from his early morning run, “You doubt me now, but when Smii7y gets here I bet you’ll laugh your ass off!”

“Doubt it,” Evan teased, but he stayed outside of the class anyway.

Not so long after their exchange, Evan finally saw Smii7y walking towards them, and Evan saw that something was off. He looked normal from afar but as he got closer, Evan noticed specks of blue popping out from under his beanie. Brian started to laugh as soon as his eyes found him.

“Hey, Sonic!”

“Shut up, Brian!” Smii7y replied, tugging his beanie as he stopped in front of them.

“Show Evan!” Brian yelped as he continued to giggle, but Evan already knew what was under the beanie from the few bits of hair poking out. Smii7y huffed and took of the beanie.

Evan tried hard not to laugh, he really did, but after seeing the entire catastrophe he couldn’t hold it in. Evan started to laugh uncontrollably. Smii7y started to laugh a bit too, but then regained his grumpy demeanor and put his beanie back on.

“What happened?” Evan asked after calming a bit.

“Mistakes were made,” Smii7y replied.

~~~~~~~~

“That’s fucked up,” Helena tutted, playing with Smii7y’s hair.

“I know right? When I told him to stop, he started to read Obama and Shrek porn. What kinda person writes that kind of stuff?” Smii7y rambled, patiently sitting on the same stool Mini sat on.

“I think I know one,” Helena joked, looking at Raine, who was at her station.

Raine noticed her girlfriend’s stare and retaliated, “Hey! I don’t write it! I read it!”

“And draw it?” Helena questioned.

Raine’s cheeks grew red and she started shaking the dye, ignoring the other two people.

“Thought so,” Helena chuckled, combing through Smii7y’s hair.

Suddenly, a question slammed into Smii7y’s mind. It was kind of a weird question, maybe even a bit too personal, but whatever, they were his friends so he was going to ask anyway.

“Hey, uh, Raine? Helena? How did you guys find out that you were gay?”

Raine giggled, “Where did that come from?”

Smii7y shrugged and smiled, “I don’t know, I’m just wondering.”

Raine smirked and looked at Smii7y, “Well, it was when 13-year-old me stumbled upon girl-on-girl porn.”

“Oh Jesus Christ,” Helena laughed.

Smii7y laughed as well, “Holy shit.”

Raine giggled and still shaking the bottle, “Hey, it’s all tumblr’s fault.”

“Oh tumblr, where innocence goes to die,” Helena said, dreamily.

“Right?” Raine replied. “If you want your childhood to end, go to Tumblr!”

Helena smiled, “With me… I guess it was when I started becoming friends with Raine. When I became friends with her, I realized that I liked her.”

Raine gave a loving smile, still shaking her bottle, “You cheesy ass.”

Helena scoffed, “Oh hush, it’s true.”

Raine shrugged, “I guess.”

Then Raine stood up, the shaking of the bottle finally stops, “The dye’s done!”

“We’re not ready yet, I don’t know how but Smii7y suddenly has a big knot in his hair,” Helena mumbled, running her comb over it.

“Ow, what the hell?” Smii7y questioned.

“Sorry, this just came out of nowhere!”

“Oof, well, then I’m off to the bathroom!” Raine announced, putting her bottle on the counter, next to the previous one. Helena noticed.

“Raine… remember to give me the white dye. The white dye!” Helena warned, knowing how much of a klutz Raine is.

Raine looked at her like she was a crazy person, “Don’t worry, I’m not dumb.”

Before Helena could suggest that Raine should move the bottle or throw it away, Raine was out of the room, scampering down the hall. Helena huffed before going back to Smii7y’s hair.

“You’ve been quiet tonight, Smithers. Is there something on your mind?” Helena asked, carefully trying to gently get the knot out of his hair.

There was a lot on his mind. A lot that he couldn’t say. It was unfortunate that he was dwelling on them.

“I’m fine, I’m just really tired,” Smii7y lied, cringing a bit when Helena pulled his hair.

“Oh, I know the feeling. Do you have any problems sleeping at night?” Helena asked.

“Not really, I’m just feeling worn out today,” Smii7y shrugged, tugging his sweater sleeves and giving a yawn.

“I see,” Helena replied, yawning.

“Okay!!” Raine yelped when she entered the room. “The queen is back!”

“Just in time too, we got the evil out of his hair!” Helena replied, smiling.

“Sick!” Raine smiled and grabbed a bottle without looking.

She handed the bottle to Helena, who also didn’t look at the bottle and got to work right away.

“...Raine…”

Raine froze when she heard the seriousness in her voice, she turned to Helena and saw the damage. Her eyes widened and her jaw dropped.

“You gave me Mini’s bottle,” Helena announced, looking at her girlfriend as if she knew that this would happen.

Raine suppressed her giant urge to laugh as she said, “Fuck.”

~~~~~~~~~~

“Wow,” Evan said.

“Yep, now I have ugly hair, but hey on the bright side, it’ll be gone soon,” Smii7y smiled and shrugged.

When the boys finally walked into the auditorium, the elephant that followed them was immediately noticed.

“Holy shit, look at his hair!” Carl laughed.

That made other people notice and giggle among themselves. Brian was not having it, especially from Carl.

“Shut the fuck up, Carl! The only person that’s allowed to make fun of him is me. Go suck your dad’s dick you piece of shit!” Brian yelled.

“Well excuse you,” Carl replied, looking at Brian snobbishly. “My dad doesn’t have a dick!”

The entire room was silent after that, how the hell do you respond to a statement like that?

“Then eat his pussy!” Brian yelled.

That’s how.

Evan laughed at Brian’s stupid remark, as well as the majority of the room.

“I really hope I misheard that!” a booming British voice sprang through the air.

This silenced the room, only a few giggles were heard here or there.

“Fuck,” Brian whispered.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Rap class was even worse for Smii7y. When Smii7y met Ohm, the rat bastard would not stop laughing about it.

“It so ba-Ad!” squeaked the boy in between laughs.

Smii7y couldn’t help laughing along, because god damnit, Ohm’s laugh is one of the most contagious laughs that ever graced the earth.

“Oh really, I couldn’t tell.”

They walked into the classroom and sat in their usual spots, which was at the back of the room to avoid the kiss-ass drooling tweens.

“I’m glad I don’t have to deal with that,” Ohm said, still giving out light giggles.

“That’s because you hide yourself like a pussy bitch,” Smii7y replied, giving a sarcastic smile to Ohm.

Ohm laughed, “Don’t be so snarky, Smithers!”

“Make me, Ohmie!”

“Oh, being mean to each other already?” Lui asked, sitting next t Smii7y.

“Hey, Lui!” Ohm greeted.

“Hey, Lui,” Smii7y smiled.

The second Lui’s eyes landed on Smii7y, they widened and an amused smile grew on his face. “What the fuck happened to your hair?”

This caused Ohm to give a few more giggles, which caused Lui to giggle with him. Smii7y sighed, trying not to giggle with them, and pushed the gross hair under his beanie.

“Mistakes were made,” Smii7y answered.

“Okay! Everybody sit down, today we’re going to chill and watch all of my rap music videos!” Mr. Paul announced, walking into the room, followed by a few girls trying be noticed by him.

This led to all of the tweens cheering and everyone in the back groaning. Then-to Smii7y’s dismay-Mr. Paul took notice of the giant ass elephant in the room.

“Hey-uh-Lowie! No beanies allowed! Only snapbacks and hoods! DAB!” Mr. Paul yelped, dabbing.

That caused everyone who was not busy dabbing to turn to Smii7y.

“Oof…” Lui whispered. “Dumb rule strikes again.”

Smii7y looked at Ohm, then at Lui, then back to Mr.Paul, “Why?”

“Beanies aren’t as cool, so take it off!”

Smii7y thought about the dumb consequences that would happen if he kept the dumb beanie on. Also, Mr. Paul was petty enough to lower his grade because of this and that made Smii7y sigh.

“Fine.”

He slowly pulled his beanie off of his head and and clenched his eyes shut.

“Holy-! Look at his hair!” Mr. Paul laughed.

That made his followers cry out in laughter and even some of the other kids started laughing at him.

“What happened? Did Blue leave his clues in your hair?” Mr. Paul cried, causing a new round of laughter to be erupted.

Smii7y rolled his eyes and slouched lower in his seat.

“Blue’s Clues was a girl,” Ohm whispered, correcting Mr. Paul's misgendering.

For some reason, that made Smii7y smile and shake his head. This is gonna be a looooooong hour.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Time to die!” Mini announced when he walked through the doors of the pop room.

Scotty, who was already in there, smiled and rolled his eyes, “More like you’re gonna die. I can see you sweating from here!”

“Oh god!” Mini cried.

Then he started to mess around with his face, which made Scotty sigh, walk up to him, and put a hand on his shoulder, “I’m kidding, you’re panicking so much, I’m surprised you haven’t had a heart attack.”

“I’d like to have one now, please,” Mini grumbled with his head in his hands.

Scotty took his hand off of Mini’s shoulder and shook his head, “You’re sweating a lot, you’re red in the face, and there’s no doubt your heart is beating fast. If you just drop to the floor and start flopping around, you could get a ride to the hospital.”

Mini moved his head so that his eyes were exposed over his hands, “Too much effort.”

“So you’d rather ‘die’?” Scotty challenged, walking over to their usual spot.

“Shut up, Scot.” Mini snapped, following him.

Once the boys sat down, they heard the door loudly squeak open.

“Guess who’s ready to kill herself!” Carolene announced as the door of the classroom slammed shut.

“All of us are!” a girl laughed from the other side of the room.

“Okay, but mostly me!” Carolene insisted as she sat near friends. “And Mini.”

“You right,” Mini replied.

Scotty huffed, “Everyone’s so over-dramatic. It’s not like we’re going on blind dates with them.”

“Watch, like 3 people are going to hook up with their partners,” Carolene laughed.

“I wouldn't doubt it for a second,” Mini snickered. “We have a few hoes in here who wants to sleep with everyone.”

“Like… you?” Scotty teased.

“I’d rather slit my fucking wrists.”

“Oh my God!” Scotty exhaled.

“Same!” Carolene giggled. “You would too, Scot! Unless… you WOULD like to slee-”

“No!” Scotty laughed. “You guys are insane!”

“And the issue is…?” Mini asked.

“Wow, that’s edgy as fuck,” Scotty replied, shaking his head.

As he was saying this, Scotty caught a couple words from the doorway.

“Come on, we’re almost there.”

“I hate all of this.”

“You’re only saying that because you’re tired.”

Scotty looked over and saw Raine and a very tired Helena walking over to the group.

“Shut up I want sleep,” Helena grumbled.

“Maybe you should’ve slept last night instead of binge watching anime, you weeb,” Raine giggled.

Helena growled, ‘But it was getting intense! I had to watch all of it!”

“Sure,” Raine smirked, but then she put her attention on the group of friends. “Hey bastards, ready to die?”

“Absolutely,” Mini smiled.

Scotty rolled his eyes, “I’m surrounded by crybabies.”

“Go fuck yourself, Scot,” Mini joked, giving Scotty a shove.

“Jackass!” Scotty retaliated.

“Asshole!” Mini snapped back.

“Dick!”

“Bitch!”

“Cunt!”

“Twat!”

“Eat a big ol’ dick and choke, Mini!” Scotty huffed, crossing his arms.

“I wish!”

Silence fell across the friend group until a wide-eyed Scotty asked, “What?”

“What?” Mini asked, playing dumb.

“You want some dick!” Raine smiled, pointing at Mini.

“No, who the fuck said I wanted that?”

“You did just now!”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Yeah right!”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Meanwhile, Brian was walking towards the auditorium, papers clutched in his hands. Beside him was Evan, slumping and a bit thankful that he wasn’t in his dorm.

“You know how fucking dumb this is?” Brian complained for the 47th time. “Carl got to write nothing. NOTHING! While I have to write ‘I won’t insult other students and respect whomever their parents chooses to be.’ a thousand times!”

“I hear you man,” Evan replied, looking at the ground and making sure to avoid the cracks.

“Miss Fletcher’s not fair!” Brian cried, slightly waving the papers in his hands.

“Life’s not fair, Brian,” Evan smiled, still playing his little game.

Brian looked at Evan with squinted eyes.

“I brought you here for support, not telling me dumbass philosophies.”

“Fine,” Evan rolled his eyes and then cleared his throat. “Oh Brian! That’s horrible! Carl needs to get on his knees and suck your dick!”

Brian giggled, “I wouldn’t say he needs to suck my dick, -That would give me PTSD- but thanks, Evan!”

“Oh, no problem, Brian!~” Evan purred.

Brian looked at him strangely, “Okay! You can stop acting like a fangirl now! It’s getting creepy.”

Evan laughed, and put his hands in his jacket pockets.

They saw the doors to the auditorium grow closer and closer as they continued to walk. Once they made it to the door, Brian barged right inside with Evan following right behind him.

“Miss Fletcher!” Brian yelled. “I got your papers done!”

Nothing.

Evan sighed and gave an exhaled laugh as he watched Brian scratch his head.

“What now, genius?” Evan smirked.

“I don’t know, I didn’t think this far,” Brian replied, looking at him and then looking around. “Where’s her office at?”

“You don’t know?” Evan asked. “You’ve been here for how long? Two years?”

“Shut up, Evan. She’s always here when I need to give her these dumbass punishment notes-!”

“Carrie!”

“No, I’m not listening!”

The sudden shouts startled the boys. 

“The hell’s going on?” Brian asked, looking at Evan with curiosity and bewilderment. Not even a minute after that, the doors slammed open.

“Carrie!”

“No!”

Evan and Brian fell to the floor in an instant, hiding themselves in the aisles of the seats.

“What do you expect from me?”

Brian and Evan heard the angry tapping of the oh-so-familiar heels march past them followed by soft taps of obvious tennis shoes. Evan and Brian looked from the narrow spaces of the seats and they were confused when they saw Miss Fletcher looking very distressed and Miss Blackery looking defeated.

“I expected SOMETHING!” Fletcher sternly replied, looking at Blackery.

“Carrie, we would’ve lost our jobs. I’m sorry you’re upset,” Blackery sighed.

Evan and Brian looked at each other and then back at their teachers.

“I feel like you could try harder,” Fletcher sighed, her voice full of tears. “I feel pushed aside sometimes, do you know how crushing that feels, Emma?”

Blackery bowed her head, “Baby-”

“Then you let… him -HIM- just say those awful things to me. I’m on the edge, Emma,” Fletcher then let the tears flow from her big, beautiful, brown eyes. “I feel- There’s- It’s abhorrent!”

Fletcher then began to sob, causing Evan and Brian’s hearts to drop and look at each other in horror. They never thought they'd see their strong-willed teacher break down and cry.

“Carrie,” Blackery spoke softly. “Baby.”

Fletcher looked up at Blackery, then Blackery cupped Carrie’s cheek and gently wiped the tears from her eyes with her thumb.

“Carrie, I’m sorry, and I mean that with all of my being. I really want you to feel loved, but I can’t do that where I’d be putting your job on the line. I know how much you love these kids, and how much you dream of fixing this place,” Blackery began. “You see the potential in this broken place, and I don’t want to be the reason that dream is stripped from you. I would be jeopardizing everything if I were to show how much I truly loved you.”

Blackery started stroking Fletcher’s cheek, “I want to make you feel loved, and I’m sorry I’m bad at that.”

Fletcher put her head in her hands, making Blackery let go of her face.

“I don’t know WHAT I want,” she sighed, but then she looked at Blackery. “All I want is you.”  
Blackery wrapped her arms around Fletcher’s waist and leaned in, so that Fletcher’s forehead was against her own.

“Carrie, you already have me.”

Brian and Evan watched as their Opera teacher kissed the Pop teacher.

~~~

“You saw that too, right?” Brian asked as soon as they escaped from the auditorium.

“Yeah,” Evan replied, still trying to process what he just saw.

"Who would've thought; the pop teacher and the opera teachers are dating?" Brian huffed, crossing his arms behind his head, still holding those papers.

"You're not thinking of telling anybody are you?!" Evan suddenly yelped looking at Brian in panic.

Brian uncrossed his arms and looked at Evan, "Uh no, why would I?"

"Because I know how you are!" Evan replied. "You're like the Gretchen Weiners but bitchier."

"Oh hell yeah I am," Brian proudly smiled. "Your point?"

"You love gossip. You like everyone running up to you to hear the latest shit about who-knows-what!"

"And?" Brian smirked.

"Brian! They'll-"

"I know! I know! I was joking with you!" Brian stopped walking and turned to Evan, who also stopped walking. "I keep personal secrets... secret! I'm not going around saying who's dad beats them or so-and-so's a closeted bisexual. I keep that shit hidden." Then he smiled. "I have SOME morals, Ev."

Brian started to walk again.

"Right," Evan sighed, following him. "I just don't want my favorite teacher to leave because she's in a relationship with another teacher."

"You have my word, Evan. I promise I won't say a word," Brian reassured, smiling.

"Do you really?" Evan smiled.

"Of course!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"You know what I love?" Carolene sighed.

"What?" Mini asked.

"When your teacher is 10 minutes late and you're nervous for the project, so you're just sitting there, waiting, full of anxiety," Carolene complained.

"Right?" Mini smiled, giving an exhaled laugh.

"Seriously though, where is she? Did she die?" Scotty said.

"Not gonna lie, I think it would be awesome if she did so that we could get out of this project," Mini shrugged.

"You went from wishing that you'd die to wishing others to die. What the fuck, Mini?" Scotty laughed.

Mini chuckled and shrugged, "Or she can go to the hospital or something. Either way we get out of this-"

"Sorry I'm late!" Miss Blackery cried, slamming the door shut behind her. "I was doing some errands."

"Fuck!" Mini whispered spitefully.

Scotty chuckled, "Rest in pieces, Mini."

"Suck a dick, Scot."

"So I texted Frank," Blackery announced. "and he said that he's ready for us at any time."

"Oh my god we're WALKING there?" Mini complained, putting his head in his hands. "We're gonna look so dumb."

"How else are we going to get there, teleportation? It's not that big of a deal, Mini," Scotty sighed as he rolled his eyes.

"It is to me."

"So are we ready?" Blackery asked sweetly. Then she rolled her eyes and smirked, "Who am I kidding, of course you're not! And that's too bad because we're leaving right now!"

Groans and complaints filled the air and Blackery rolled her eyes, "Shut up, it'll be fun. Now stand up..."

Mini and Scotty looked at each other and Mini sighed, "We dead, Scot."

"More like, 'I'm freaking out for no reason, Scot!'"

"You laugh now, but when my dead body's found in a ditch somewhere, you're gonna be sorry," Mini spat, standing up.

Scotty stood up and sighed, "You're crazy."

"Oh my God! Fuck already and shut up!" Carolene cried, shaking her head.

"Shut up, Carolene!" Mini and Scotty say in unison.

~~~~~~~~~~

"You guys, I think I'm having a heart attack," Marcel joked mostly to himself. He was undoubtedly nervous about today.

Tyler laughed," You're so fucking gay."

"Well no shit," Anthony yelped, punching Tyler's arm, playfully. "Ten dollars say that Marcel faints when Scotty looks at him."

"Ten dollars say that Marcel instantly jizzes his pants when Scotty walks in," Luke bets.

"Can you guys shut up?!" Marcel cried, his face as red as a tomato.

"Why? You started it," Anthony shrugged with a sheepish smile across his face.

"You guys are gonna put me under cardiac arrest," Marcel said, trying to calm his face down.

"Oh! Arresting! That's a nice kink there, Marcel," Delirious teased.

"Okay, one, that was terrible, and two, shut the fuck up before I kill you and then kill myself," Marcel threatened, still red in the face.

"Wow, that's charming," Tyler snorted.

"Kinda like Ted Bundy," Delirious added.

"Bruh, shut up!" Marcel cried.

"No, make me!" Delirious replied, flipping him off.

"Fine! I'm challenging you to a fight!" Marcel smirked.

"Oh, yeah?" Delirious asked, cooly.

"Yeah, a Kazoo fight!"

Marcel dug the orange kazoo out of his pocket and evilly grinned.

"Oh shit!" Tyler cried.

"This is a fight no one can win, dude," Luke added.

"Marcel wins by default, good game!" concluded Anthony.

"No, no, no, no, relax guys, I got this," Delirious said in a sassy voice. He snatched the kazoo out of Marcel's hands.

"Oh! Are we getting a mouth reveal?" Tyler asked, watching his shorter friend adjust his mask.

"That's right, fuckers," Delirious said slyly, adjusting his mask so that only his mouth shows.

"Dude!"

"Holy shit!"

"Look at that mouth!"

"Shut up!" Delirious smiled. "It's just a dumb mouth."

Then Delirious smirked and put the kazoo to his newly exposed lips.

-BRRBRBRRRBB!!-

The entire group began laughing .

"You blew it from the wrong hole, man," Marcel calmly stated, smirking a bit.

"Shut up, it was an honest mistake!" Delirious laughed.

"Yeah sure, everyone knows that you blow it from the bigger side than the smaller side," Marcel explained, crossing his arms and jokingly rolling his eyes. "Dumbass."

Delirious huffed and put his mask back over his mouth, "Fine! You win!" He threw the kazoo back to Marcel, who failed to catch it miserably.

"Fuck you, Delirious!"

"Right back at you, Marcel!"

"Okay!" Frank yelped, marching out of his office. "So Miss Blackery just texted me and she says that she's bringing everyone now!"

Groans and complaints filled the room, but Frank kept his award winning smile plastered on his face.

"God Damnit, I thought they all died," Anthony whined.

~~~~~~~~~

"Don't be so down," Scotty mumbled looking at Mini, who was sauntering behind him.

"I'm not down, just disappointed," Mini replied, kicking a pebble with his sad foot.

"Isn't that your life story though?" Carolene smirked, looking at the grumpy boy behind her. "Disappointing?"

"You right," Mini smiled. "my life is crumbling before my very eyes."

"How poetic, maybe I can use that as my senior quote," Scotty commented, looking forward.

"You can cut the snooty comments at any time, Scot!"

"No, fuck you!"

"Fuck you!"

"Fuck you!"

"Fuck you!"

"Fuck you!"

"Fuck you!"

"Fuck ME!"

"Alright!" Mini smirked.

"Ew, no," Scotty laughed.

"Ouch, my pride and my heart," Mini screeched, clutching his chest.

"You know what, you guys should, because maybe then you'll actually stop bickering like a married couple!" Carolene cried.

"I don't ship it, thanks," Mini said, mischievously. "But do you know who I DO ship?"

"Who?" Carolene asked, carelessly.

"You and that one guy, -what's his name-," Mini answered.

"You wHAT?!" Carolene cried, stopping abruptly in her tracks and turning towards Mini.

Mini instantly stopped walking, causing the people behind him to almost crash into each other and curse the three friends as they walked around them.

"You heard me, Carolene, I ship you with D-Dah... Dayy..?"

"Just call him David," Carolene shrugged.

"Okay!"

Carolene and Scotty looked at each other and then back at Mini.

"Have you gone insane or..?" Scotty asked with a weird smile on his face.

"Shut up," Mini cried, then he looked at Carolene and smiled. "You guys would be so cute together."

"Kinda doubt it but okay," Carolene replied, her face turning into a deep shade of red.

"Now you made things awkward, Craigory. Good job," Scotty joked before walking towards their group. Carolene and Mini started to follow suit.

"I didn't mean to make things awkward," Mini shrugged. "I'm just stating facts."

After a well-needed second of silence, Mini looked at Scotty and yelped, "Hey Scot!"

"What?!" Scotty cried.

"Do you ship Devanial and Carolene?" Mini asked.

"Devanial?" Carolene chuckled, still red in the face.

"Yeah, kinda," Scotty shrugged. "but I also ship you with a giant sea urchin with a piss kink."

Carolene laughed at that while Mini picked up a nearby pebble and chucked it at Scotty.

"Fuck you, Scot!"

"Bite me, Mini!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The door slammed open and scared pop children started to pile in.

"Oh God, no. They're here," Tyler whispered.

"Is that bet still on?"Anthony asked, leaning into a watchful Marcel.

"No, shut the fuck up!" Marcel whisper-yelled, which caused Anthony to laugh.

"Hell, they better be, I wanna see my bet come true," Luke giggled.

"Since we're taking bets, here's mine: Marcel convulses when he sees Scotty," Tyler smiled.

"Nah, how about he has a heart attack!" Delirious exclaimed.

"I'm not going to do any of that!" Marcel snapped, crossing his arms. "I'm just going to be the normal boy that I am!"

"Yeah, sure. A normal boy who plays the kazoo and takes pictures of bad food," Tyler rolled his eyes.

"Gordon Ramsay's going to notice me one day, dickwad!" Marcel smirked. "Just you wait!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I'm so scared," Mini whispered while walking through the cursed door. "Why did I have to go first?"

"Because you caused us to be late," Carolene answered.

"We're not late, just last," Scotty corrected.

"Shut up, you know what I mean," Carolene hissed.

Scotty let the door close behind him and whispered, "I don't though."

Carolene looked at him and sighed, "Two words, funny boy! Shut up!"

"No!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"His heart's beating fast, I win!" Delirious cheered, his hand barely touching Marcel's chest.

"You said 'heart attack', not 'fast heartbeat,'" Luke retorted.

"It's close enough!" Delirious cried.

"Check if he jizzed himself!" Anthony smirked.

"Wha-?" Delirious laughed, taking his hand away from an annoyed Marcel's chest.

"I hate all of you," Marcel grumbled.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"It's not... so bad," John lied, giving Smii7y an apologetic smile.

"Bet it is," Smii7y shrugged. "It's whatever though, it'll be gone after today."

John then got an idea, and smirked evilly, "I know what'll make you feel better."

Smii7y looked at John and he could already tell he was in for a wild ride, "Oh God, what is it?"

John got out his phone and smiled, Smii7y instantly knew what was up.

"I swear to God, if you read more porn, I'm punching you in the dick," Smii7y huffed.

"I'm not! Not all fanfiction is porn, you mean person!" John replied, fake offended at Smii7y's ignorance. "It's a Snoop Dogg x Reader."

"What the fuck? Those exist?"

"Fortunately for us, yeah," John smirked, tapping on his phone a few times. "Here, how about YOU read it?" John tilting his hand towards Smii7y.

Smii7y's upper lip curled and his eyebrows rose, "Ew! Nah, bro."

"Come on, pussy! No balls!" John persisted.

Smii7y sighed and rolled his eyes, "Fine, you prick!"

SMii7y looked at the fine words on the screen and sighed, clearly disgusted that he was going to read Snoop Dogg x Reader smut.

"I thought you said that this wasn't porn," Smii7y said.

"No, I said I wasn't reading porn. That's why I'm making you do it," John answered, smiling evilly.

Smii7y looked at the phone in his hands and read the title, "Blazen Night: A Snoop Dogg x Reader Smut."

John giggled.

Smii7y huffed, cleared his voice and read, "You was going to Snoop's houze. He sed he got a special surprize 4 you, a hooker. Snoop opened hid dor befor you culd nock. 'Hey their girl,' Snop said-"

"'Snop!'" John laughed.

Smii7y giggled with him before saying, "Shut up, let me read!"

John stopped laughing because he really wanted Smii7y to read the horror of the fanfic.

"'Hay dere Sn00p, you redy 4 my bodi?' you said, winkling." Smii7y snorted. "'But (Y/N)-'... What does that mean?"

John looked at him like he was a dumbass, "Your name."

"Oh, I'll make it John," Smii7y smiled.

"Wha-? Why me?!" John yelped.

"Because you're making me read this bullshit," Smii7y replied, rolling his eyes.

John blinked and then shrugged, "Fair enough." Then he laid in a seductive pose, "I'll be the sexiest hooker ever!"

Smii7y rolled his eyes, "Sure." Then he continued to read, "'But (John), u got to c mai prize for you.' Snuop sayed. 'K.' you sad. Snouop in vited u into hiz huse an locked da doOr beHIMd him. Thats wen Snoop grabbed you an kissed you, his 6 inch tongue sluuping Nsyde yo mout an trot." Smii7y blinked. "What the fuck?"

John smiled, still lying in his position, "Keep going, it gets worse."

"Smii7y slightly smiled and sighed, "Yo jus t wanteD him iNSide you. His lon azz tonge, hiz 7ft diACK and his fingrs. You didnt car. You wanted him." Then Smii7y sighed when he caught a glimpse of the next paragraph. "H e layed u down on the bed and he to0k yo cloths off. You mound and scamed, 'Yez Daddy.'"

John snorted and snickered quietly, "You sound so retarded. Keep reading."

Smii7y took a deep breath and kissed half of his brain cells goodbye before continuing, "He tuk hiz cloths off 2. He loked old as fuck but u stil loved him. U looked down @ hiz cr0tch an saw hiz 8ft dicc and iNstAntly gott wett. 'Is u redy (John)?' he sed. U sed yes an he st arts to pond u liek the word waz ending. Yo scweeked and mowned in plasur. 'SoAp! Ugh!' u cry. Then he stoped. U lok @ him, 'Y u stoop?' Snap smile an grabbed one of his joints."

John started giggling again and Smii7y looked up at him with nothing but pain and suffering behind his eyes.

"Keep reading!"

Smii7y rolled his eyes but continued, "You blinkd an askd 'Snuup, wut iz dat?' Soup smerked, 'Ur sirprize.' B4 u culd say anything Snooq shoved tha joynt Nsyde u. U likd it."

Smii7y lowered the phone and rubbed his eyes, "Why? WHY?"

John sat up and asked, "Why not?

"He's shoving weed in her!"

"So?"

Smii7y sighed but then read the last paragraph of this exciting tale.

"aftr dat day u got pragnat wif twinz. U gave birf to 2 lil joints u namd Kanye and Jai-Z. Snuup never saw u again. The End."

John giggled as Smii7y threw the phone at him, "The fuck was that?!"

The phone hit John's stomach and fell into his lap.

"Rude," John replied. "You just disrespected the most beautiful thing ever written!"

Smii7y scoffed, "Yeah. Thanks to that 'masterpiece' I'm 32% dumber."

"You're welcome," John smiled.

Smii7y rolled his eyes, but then he felt his phone vibrate. Sighing, he stood up, "I gotta go."

John nodded, "Okay, don't be gone for too long, though. I wanna read the sequel!"

Smii7y giggled a bit and then gave John a small smile, "I'll try not to."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"So hi-uh-I'm Craig... uh yeah," Mini stuttered, looking at the man beside him.

Tyler huffed in amusement at Mini's nervous awkwardness and said, "I'm Tyler."

"Cool."

Mini never mentally slapped himself so hard in his life. Who the fuck says that shit?! Mini decided to try again.

"Uh, so, do you have any ideas about this project?" he painfully smiled.

Tyler looked at him and shrugged.

"Yeah same," Mini nodded.

They sat awkwardly for a few moments and Mini never wanted the ground to eat him up more. Then Tyler looked at him again, and much to Mini's surprise he started to speak.

"How about we-"

Suddenly, Mini felt a vibration in his leg, his face instantly turned red and his eyes widened. Then...

"Remind ya, I'm kinda, (wet) run it down my vagina! (wet) Run it down my vagina!"

Everyone in the room turned to where the song was coming from, and Mini was so embarrassed, he had nervous sweats. He quickly looked at Scotty, who was sitting a few feet behind him, for friendly support. All Mini got, however, was Scotty laughing his ass off.

"Slurp that dick 'til it cum! Slurp that dick 'til it cum!"

"Sorry!" Mini yelled, once he was able to speak again. He dug his phone out of his pocket, declined the call, and read the name of the bitch that called him.

Ohm.

His roommate.

"Fucking hell," Mini mumbled, writing a mental note to kill him later.

Tyler was quietly giggling beside him. Mini glanced at him, "Is my pain hilarious to you?"

"Yeah, pretty much."

Mini put his head in his hands in shame. This was going to be a long week.

 

Marcel was just all over the place. He had a cute boy talking about his ideas sitting in front of him, he couldn't tune in because he was too excited. A person he's into is actually speaking directly at him! That's a first.

"Maybe something funny, like Michael Jackson and Metallica or something. I don't know. What do you think?"

Marcel blinked and then smiled, "I like funny."

Scotty smiled, "So do you have any song ideas?"

Marcel shrugged, "something like Brittany Spears mixed with Korn."

Scotty blinked, "I... never listened to Korn. Come to think of it, I never listened to any metal bands."

"Hm," Marcel hummed. "Really?"

"Well, I probably heard a few songs, but I never really LISTENED to metal," Scotty explained, looking away and shrugging.

Marcel smiled as he got an idea. He pulled his phone out of his pocket with his headphones, "I'll show you some of my favorites."

 

Luke glanced at Marcel and saw him and Scotty sharing headphones, listening to music.

"Wow, he's doing good," Luke mumbled.

"What was that?" Carolene asked, looking at him.

Luke looked at her and shrugged, "Nothing, just watching my friend trying to score."

"Oh," Carolene mumbled, instantly feeling slightly uncomfortable.

"Yeah, speaking of scores, are you seeing anyone?" Luke asked, looking at her. He wasn't thinking clearly when he said that, he just wanted to make conversation.

Meanwhile, Lui was screeching on the inside. He had no idea how to answer because he was panicking. Was Luke insinuating that he was into Carolene?!?! WHAT?! Lui turned red and his eyes widened.

"Uh, yes?" he said, trying not to lose his high voice.

Luke blinked and then gave a small smile, "Oh really? Who are you seeing?"

Fuckfuckfuck! Lui was panicking. He was thinking about everybody he knew before he remembered his most unpopular friend.

"Daithi!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"You said what?!" Daithi yelped, standing up from his bed.

"I panicked, okay?" Lui explained. "I didn't want Luke thinking he had a chance with Carolene."

"But I do?!"

"Hey! You can have a chance with Carolene, we don't know!" Lui exclaimed.

"Isn't Carolene you though?" Daithi questioned.

Lui paused and then closed his eyes, "That's not the point, the point is that you're Carolene's boyfriend now and that's that!"

Daithi rolled his eyes, "Fine, whatever."

Lui smiled, "Thanks, Daithi."

"Yeah, yeah whatever," Daithi huffed, smiling a bit as Lui chuckled at him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Marcel is getting soooome!" Tyler hollered when Marcel walked to their hangout place. It was behind the auditorium, near the woods that was surrounding the school. It was a nice, chill evening where the sky has turned orange. Marcel blushed and flipped Tyler off, making Tyler giggle in response.

"When's the first date, man?" Luke asked, smiling and leaning his back against the wall.

"Wh-I-?!" Marcel stammered. "Shut up!"

"We got him flustered boys!" Tyler announced.

Delirious laughed, "That was pretty easy."

Anthony smiled evilly and walked up to Marcel, "Don't let them bother you, Marcel. You know we love you."

Marcel was taken aback from Anthony's statement.

"Uh, thank you..?" Marcel hesitantly replied. That's when he noticed that Anthony's hands behind his back.

"No problem, now from one friend to another, I got you a present."

Anthony put a black box in Marcel's hands with a teasing smile. Marcel looked down at his "gift" and saw that it was a box of extra large condoms.

"Are you fucking kidding me?!" Marcel yelled, slightly laughing.

The other boys laughed as Marcel threw the box at Anthony, "Dickhead!"

"Hey!" Anthony retaliated, still smiling. "I bought these specially for you, you asshole. I had to sneak them in too!"

Marcel scoffed, "Fine, I'll take them! Maybe I can make balloon animals out of them." Marcel picked up the box.

"For real though, how was it? Did you guys get along?" Luke asked, smiling.

Marcel straightened his posture and shrugged, "Yeah, I mean I showed him some stuff I really liked and he showed me some of his favorites so I guess it went okay."

"I saw you two laughing and everything, you two did more than that!" Tyler chimed in, rolling his eyes.

"It's no big deal. I don't even think he sees me as a friend," Marcel shrugged. "It's whatever."

"Hm," Anthony hummed. "I'll find out about that." Then Anthony dug his phone out and started tapping around on it.

"What are you doing?" Marcel asked, gripping the box tighter.

Tyler, who was right beside Anthony, looked at Anthony's phone, "Who's 'Dumbass's GF'?" Tyler asked.

"Helena," Anthony answered, not looking up from the screen.

"Wait, wait, what?!" Delirious asked.

Anthony looked at him, "What? I'm allowed to be friends with gay GIRLS too!"

"I just didn't expect you to actually like them," Delirious mumbled, shrugging.

"It's easy to get along with them because they're dumbasses and I'm a dumbass. Us dumbasses have to stick together!" Anthony explained with pride.

Tyler blinked, "Dumbass doesn't sound like a word anymore..."

Anthony looked up at Marcel with a lopsided grin, "Guess what, fucker?"

"What?" Marcel hesitantly replied.

"Helena says that Scotty thought you were cool and that..." Anthony paused to scroll on his phone. "...he had fun and he's looking forward to tomorrow."

"See?! You guys are definitely getting married!" Luke exclaimed.

"Shut the fuck up!" Marcel cried, hiding his face behind the box.

The group started to laugh, and they continued to pester Marcel for the entire night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi there!
> 
> Uhm I guess I'm baaackk~ <3
> 
> I'm sooo sorry for the long wait again!! 
> 
> But good news is, I've started writing part 5 soo let's hope it doesn't take four years to come out :)
> 
>  
> 
> Oh! And if you want to get to know me, (why though?) I do have a tumblr @sneakthedawnn and I have a twitter @sneakthedawn
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this part! I'm sorry for the wait for it! Thanks for being patient! <3


End file.
